


Fallen Angel

by Mcfly93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Stiles, Derek is damn confused!, Fanarts, First Kiss, Hurt!Stiles, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pack mom Stiles?, Slow Burn, haa!!, i'll add more later, more sketching to come, oh and oblivious, slight Danny/Stiles, that son of a biaattchh!!!, the pack like a puppy, wingfic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcfly93/pseuds/Mcfly93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels rejected, of course with his best friend Scott busy with his hunter girlfriend and the pack, the crush of his love gone with someone else; the pack didn’t seem to give him something to talk about especially the sour wolf, Derek Hale after Deucalion attack them. They didn’t care about him which makes his heart got broken. In his 18th birthday, something come up with a secret that kept hidden from his parents for a long time and turn out to change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Teen Wolf cause if I do...havoc will be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is beta'd version (the other chapters will be beta'd soon)  
> A great thanks for Kali, you're the best! :)

Prologue

10 years ago

  It was raining that day. A raindrop fell on the crying face of John Stilinski as he mourned the death of his lovely wife, Claudia Stilinski. The secrets that they shared would remain hidden from their son until he reached his 18th birthday.  Said little boy was crying and hugging his father’s big arm as they stood in front of her grave. John knew the unspeakable loss would shape his and his son’s lives and they would cherish her memory forever. The boy looked at him with teary eyes and opened his mouth as he began to speak.

  “Dad, mommy…will go to the heaven right?”

John looked at the little boy’s face, and thought of how much he looked like his mother. Eyes like amber, cherry-pink lips, moles that doted his features, and a pointy nose just like him. A perfect combination of Claudia and himself.

“Yes, she is Stiles.”

“Can we bring her back? I miss her already. Please, I need mommy!”

A pleading look formed on the little boy’s face and tears began to fall like crystals. John simply hugged his son tight to his chest and hid the tears already in his eyes.

“No kiddo, she’s already gone there.  She’ll be watching us from above and protect us from any danger. Don’t cry okay? Aren’t you a big boy right now Stiles?”

Stiles wiped the tears from his face immediately. John sees how strong his son is in that moment and knows he will be able to face the many challenges that life will send their way.

“I’ll be strong and make mommy proud when I’m bigger dad.”

John hugged his son again and smiled down at the boy. He silently promises Claudia that he will always take care of their son no matter what and guide him. He then leans down and gently kisses the top of Stiles head, brushing a hand through his son’s soft, brown hair.

“You will son, she’ll be happy when she sees you from above.” John takes a breath before saying, “We need to go home now.”

“Can we stay a little bit longer dad?”

He sighed and looked at Claudia’s grave before looking down at Stiles as he tightly gripped his father’s hand. Stiles face turned back towards the grave and John answered, “Of course, son.”

  John could never deny his son that. He wants to talk to his wife again. They had been through a lot since meeting. They had sacrificed a lot through the years, but Claudia’s death was the one sacrifice he had not been expecting. Beacon Hill was going to be their last stand. He was tired of running. John wanted Stiles to grow up near his mother’s final resting place, to have a normal life.

Stiles tugged on John’s arm and said, “Dad? We can go home if you like. I’m hungry.”

“Of course, say goodbye to mommy.”

Stiles bent down and kissed the temporary grave marker and smiled. “Bye mommy, I’ll see you again next time”

The father and his 7-year old son walked away from the cemetery, knowing they would visit again soon.

 

Fallen Angel

 “We’ve lost all trace of them.”

The man spoke to the whole group. A group of five. All cloaked. All hidden.

Another man spoke up. “It can’t be, as long as she is near them, they can be traced…. Unless.”

“Unless she is dead,” another confirmed.

They look to the last one to speak. A knowing smirk illuminated his features.

“She sacrificed herself so we wouldn’t be able to find her husband or her son.”

They were shocked by such news and began speak heatedly.

The one with the blue cloak protested and sent a sharp glare to the man who confirmed their suspicions.

“Impossible! They can’t have children together!” He argued.

“Too late. They already have and you know what will happen when that kid reaches 18.”

 A sudden quietness settles over the group. They feared what would happen should the boy make it to 18 years. They could never allow it and would do anything to prevent it.

“We’ll have to kill him before that can happen.” One man said, reiterating all their thoughts.

The man in the black cloak laughed and the others turned to stare at him.

“At this point? Where we cannot find them? I think we should wait until that boy reaches 18.”

“Are you crazy? The boy will overpower us!”

“Not if he completes the last ritual,” the man in black cloak counters.

The member in a purple cloak asks, “The last ritual?”

“The offering of his virginity to someone he loves,” The man drolls.

“With a female?”

The black cloaked man rolls his eyes in irritation. “It doesn’t matter whether it’s female or male as long as he loves them and he completes it.”

“Enough. That’s enough information for now,” one of them says and they slowly leave their meeting place.

All depart except for the black cloaked man, who smirks as he faces the moon eerily whispering, “Fools. That boy will be mine”

He saw the boy once and he was the most beautiful thing in the world. He knew the boy would grow into a strong man and become a fearless warrior. Those amber eyes told it all.

“Be strong boy and grow up beautiful, just like your mother. Then I’ll come for you and make you mine. Together we will rule the world”

He finally disappeared into the night. Leaving the fated future meeting place of himself and the boy.

 

_Fallen Angel_

Stiles wakes up terrified from a dream and screams for his mother. John hears the scream and quickly runs to his son’s room. He opens the door and sees Stiles shivering and crying. He ran to his son’s side, and clutched his tight to his chest.

“I’m scared! They want to take me away! Away from you, dad!”

John’s eyes went wide and quickly looked around for anything unusual about the bedroom. He sees nothing and gently pets his son hair as he pulls him up.

“Come on buddy, you can sleep in my room tonight.”

Stiles slowly nodded his head and leaned on his father, quickly falling asleep. John reaches his rooms and opens the door slowly. He then places his son gently on one side of the bed before crawling in on the otherside. 

 


	2. That One Lonely Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, first of all I really appreciate the reviews. It means a lot to me and I'll hope I can finish this story and I'll already know where this story is going but as you can see it's going to be tough and lot of bloodshed, tears and of course 'that' (of course, why the hell I rated it M and explicit? Miss Obvious much?). Oh yeah, maybe there will be suicide attempts and A LOT of sexual tension just to let you know though. Stiles are a bit emotional in this fic so forgive me; this chapter is for Stiles POV where he starts to feel the loneliness and his dad. OOC alert! Anyway, if anyone interested to become my beta, I will accept it with an open heart…please…
> 
> A special thanks to Kali_Kerosin for beta'ing my work :)  
> OH YEAH, I do not own TEEN WOLF
> 
> Let's go on with the story shall we?

He was standing in a grass field, with the view of an endless boundary where the sky was blue and the grass was all emerald and honey. As he walked across the field, he saw a figure and he had the feeling that he knew the person. He approached the woman and took his place behind her. He took notice of her long brown hair and white dress. They stood at the edge of the boundary only to gaze at an endless sea. Finally, he gathered his courage to talk to this stranger even though deep in his heart he didn’t know what would happen. He then heard something, a murmuring words from the woman.

"Hello, can you tell me where this place is?" He asks.

She ignored him and continued murmuring. He finally realized she was chanting, something like a mantra. It was a whisper and he couldn’t hear them really well but after a while he caught onto one phrase.

"Don't let them get you, Genim"

He’s startled. Only one person ever used that name and that person was…

"Mo…"

Before he could finish, a bright light pierced through the blue sky and he covered his eyes with his hands. Between his fingers, he could see a white wing spread out beautifully in front him and before he knew it, he reached to touch it. The boy reached out his hand to feel that soft feather but suddenly fell into darkness, losing the image of his mother. He screamed for his mother but the darkness engulfed him, tore him down to pieces and his voice is gone but his hand still wanted to grab the fading light before darkness completely consumed him, heart, body and soul.

"Stiles!"

He wakes up and to find his father shaking his delicate body, his eyes full of worry. Stiles takes a moment to regain his composure and then tells his dad what he saw.

"Dad, I have that same dream again."

"It's just a dream, it can’t hurt you." His father assures him.

"I saw mommy in that dream dad, it felt so real!"

His father bites back his concerns about his condition and then sighs and said, "Your mother's anniversary will be in two weeks and it’s your birthday Stiles. Just forget about this dream of yours. Do you want me to get you a dream catcher?"

"No thanks. Besides, you know I hate my birthday dad." Stiles mutters the last part.

The day of his mother's death was actually a day before his birthday; some part of him screamed he was the cause of her death but his father constantly said it wasn't his fault.

"Don't say that son, your mother would be upset if she heard that." His father admonished.

Stiles knew that very well, his mother would never want to hear him to say something like that. He looked out the window and watched the sun begin to rise.

"I know. Sorry. Can we go to the cemetery and visit her grave this Sunday?"

If there was one thing the Sherriff could never deny Stiles, it was a visit to his mother’s grave. It was always priority.

"Of course, we'll have our early visit"

Stiles smiled and hugged his dad, he was always grateful when his dad understood him at times like these.

"I'm going to make breakfast while you take a shower and get dressed. We don't want you to miss your first day of school."

"Geez dad, I'm already 17 and turning 18 in the next two weeks. Give this teenager a manly speech."

John ruffled Stiles hair and smiled, "You’ll always be my little boy."

Stiles pouted and folded his arms as he narrowed his eyes at his dad, who only chuckled at him before heading downstairs. After his shower, he could smell pancakes and eggs wafting through the house. He quickly threw on some clothes and scrambled downstairs. He watched his dad finish preparing breakfast by pouring a glass of orange juice.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in!" his dad urged at the site of his son.

Since his mother’s death, his dad had to take on more responsibility as a parent. Taking care of a child with ADHD was no small task, but they worked through it. Sometimes Stiles wished he knew his father’s secrets to dealing with his hyperactive personality.

"Oh yeah, Stiles?"

Stiles looked at his dad and raised his eyebrows while he drank his orange juice.

"I have night shift for tonight so I'll be home tomorrow morning, okay?"

Stiles finished the juice and wiped his mouth before answering, "Yeah, no problem!"

The Sherriff was a dedicated man, having served their little town for over 8 years. It had its consequences on their family, such as spending time together, but Stiles never blamed his father. Stiles quickly finished breakfast and then headed out to pick up Scott (the best friend) and go to school. Something is off though today. Scott hasn’t returned any of his messages, which, although not unusual, still worried Stiles. He would talk to him at school.

_Fallen Angel_

He immediately searched for his best friend as soon he got out of the jeep, he was beginning to worry something happened to Scott. He walked very fast to their lockers where he finds his friend with his hot hunter girlfriend, Allison Argent. Scott didn't notice him which irritated him and went towards him when he finished talking to Allison.

"Mind telling me why you’re not texting me back?"

Scott is shocked but then recovers, saying, "I'm sorry man, on the phone with Allison."

"Doesn't mean you have to ignore me,” Stiles argued.

Scott gave him one puppy face and (damn it!) it always made Stiles immediately forgive him.

"Shit, whatever dude. Are you free tonight? For videogames?"

"I'm sorry Stiles but I have a date with Allison."

"Next weekend?"

"We have test for that week and I need to study with Allison because we had the same class and we also have a pack meeting."

"What about me, Scott?" Stiles grounds out angrily.

"You're smart Stiles so you don't need help. Plus it's the only way I can be with Allison for the entire week!"

Okay, Scott was totally in love with the huntress and apparently didn’t care about him anymore. At least he knew the answer to the next question would be good.

"In the next two weeks, do you have anything planned?"

"Aren't you forgetting something Stiles? The next two weeks the pack will be gone for intensive training and I need to be there for the whole week," Scott says exasperated.

Stiles is in shock and couldn't believe they didn't tell him about training. Wait, maybe there are more meetings that he didn't get invites too? Like a secret meeting from Stiles where only werewolves and the badass human can join? Fuck.

"But I thought Deucalion was beaten? And how come I didn’t know any of this?"

Scott rolls his eyes but then he remembers something and places his hand on Stiles shoulder, "I'm sorry Stiles but we had a pack meeting yesterday and Derek wants us to become stronger so that we can fight werewolves and other creatures out there."

Stiles hates being this frustrated with Scott, but he was constantly being forgotten and it was beginning to break his heart.

"Why didn’t anyone told me there was a meeting yesterday?"

A guilty look appears in his best friend's face "I kind of forget about you because I was too busy with Allison… but I thought Derek would send you a message!"

Stiles takes out his phone and shakes it in Scott’s face to emphasize the lack of messages, from anybody.

"Buddy don't you remember what's happening in two weeks?"

Scott looks at him and thinks but can’t recall as he asked, “No, what’s happening?”

He's done. Stiles raises his hands in surrender and walks away angrily. How could he do this to him? His pack is more important than him? He forgot his birthday and the anniversary of Stiles’ mother’s death?

Scott grabs his wrist confused and asks, "Stiles what's wrong?"

"Go have fun with your girlfriend and the pack; I'm not going to the meeting tonight." Stiles voice just barely betrays the amount of hurt he’s feeling.

"Derek will be mad if you don't come and we need you for research."

"It seems he doesn't mind if I am even there. Goodbye Scott. And try to remember what will happen in two weeks."

Stiles wrenches his wrist from Scott’s grasp and walks away. They have History together, and the whole time Scott glances at him trying to figure Stiles out. At lunch, Scott sits with Allison and Lydia. Stiles sits at another table and watches the overabundance of happiness. Stiles had given up on Lydia since his feelings would always be one-sided, and no matter what he did, Lydia always went back to Jackson. He’s an asshole, but Stiles has come to realize he is never going to beat the Lacrosse Captain. Erica, Boyd and Isaac also sit with them, but mind their own business. They are all pack and they’re fine without him. Stiles feels the loneliness of no one caring about him. He nibbles at his food before going to his locker and getting more books.

Suddenly someone, or something, whispers to him, "Your day is coming, prepare yourself."

Stiles looks back but no one is there. He shakes his head and decides to forget what he had just heard.

They have lacrosse practice and Stiles sat on the bench and watched Scott and the others play. When it’s done, Scott confronts him in the locker room while they start to pack up.

"Stiles, what's going on?

Stiles avoided his friend’s eyes and continued to pack his things, his face blank. He started to walk out from the locker room when Scott catches him again, "It doesn't matter to you anymore Scott, I can handle this myself. Go to Allison, she’s probably looking for you now. You have a date right?"

He kept walking and Scott follows him, they reached the car pack and face each other.

"At least tell me what's wrong? You've never been like this before"

"It's okay buddy, my dad coming home late tonight so I need to hurry. Bye, have a good date," Stiles voice and face is completely expressionless.

"But Stiles…"

Allison appeared and grabbed Scott's arm, "Scott, you're late."

Scott looked at him for explanations but he only gave and empty smile. Allison returned the smile and dragged his best friend away from him. They looked so happy. Good for them, Stiles thinks before sliding into the driver’s side of the jeep.

"I wish this day would be over already."

He drives and laughs at how ridiculous his life is, his only friend doesn't care about him anymore and he no longer cares about the girl he’s been pining for. No one cares about him and he feels the loneliness grow. He takes a turn to the cemetery and gets out from his jeep, walking to his mother's grave.

He cleans up the gravestone a bit. "Hey mom, it's just me, Stiles. I know it's kind of early to visit you but I really need to talk, you're the only one who would understand and it hurts."

Stiles take a deep breath and begins to confess his pain.

"I feel so lonely mom, everyone around me doesn't care about my presence anymore. I mean like Scott, he has a beautiful girlfriend and he tends to hang out with her all the time then he forgets about your anniversary and my birthday."

He looked up at the sky as it become grey and heavy with rain.

"Dad’s always home late and I’m alone at the home while the pack or the werewolves only ask for me if they need research when something happens. I'm only used for what I’m good for. I have no friends. I just get pushed up against walls and growled at. I guess that’s all I am good for.”

It begins to rain and it finally gives Stiles that push and he begins to bawl in front of the grave. "Where’d I go wrong, mom? I can't control myself. It hurts so much and I am so alone. There’s no one here for me. You’re the only one that was here for me. Please…Please just come back. I miss you so much. I’ll do anything for you to be back. Please!”

He tried to shake the tombstone with all his might but couldn’t budge it. The only things he can do is crying over the lifeless object until he empties his heart of woes and his clothes become wet because of the rain.

"I need to go mom, I love you," Stiles sniffles before wiping his face.

Stiles slowly walks from the grave and into his jeep and heads home.

_Fallen Angel_

Later that night, he opens his laptop and searches something new when suddenly someone barges in through the window. Shocked, he quickly backs away and stand in a standard defense mode.

"Whoever you are, I'll beat the shit outta you!"

The person stands and he instantly recognizes that grumpy face, it was Derek; the Alpha of the Pack. Stiles was completely confused as to why the Alpha was in his room. But relaxed when Derek sat at the end of his bed.

"Is there anything I can help you with Sourwolf?"

Derek gives his famous death glare. But Stiles doesn’t care, not once has that look worked on him.

"Why weren’t you at the Pack meeting?"

Stiles roll his eyes "Didn't Scott tell you? Besides, it's none of your business."

Derek takes the collar of his shirt and pushes him into the wall; _oh boy here we go again._

"That's not a good enough reason. Tell me. What is it?"

_Tick, tick, tick…BOOM!_

"What concern is it of yours?! You only talk to me when you need something!”

Stiles feels Derek growl. He tries to push him away but _fuck werewolf strength_!

"You didn't give me a real reason Stiles, I can tell!"

"Tell me why nobody told me about the last meeting? Or about werewolf training? Or the other 4 meetings nobody bothered to tell me about?”

Derek releases his grip from Stiles and flinches away from him while Stiles looks at him intensely.

"It's pack business, you can't join them anyways."

He can feel the rage build within him, he can't take this anymore. Stiles needs to let it out.

"SEE?! This is where it’s gone wrong! I'm not a pack, unlike Allison where her boyfriend is a werewolf and she herself a hunter and Lydia can use magic whereas I can do nothing because I'm the weakest of them all. I'm just the normal human being, scratch that, I am an outsider to the pack."

Derek eyes flash red but Stiles didn't care, he had to say what he feels and he didn't care if Derek hurt him. Derek takes a deep breath and looks back at him.

"You're right, Stiles," he says calmly.

"What?" Stiles is taken aback.

"You're the liability to the pack; you make us weak and an easy target for our enemies."

Stiles feels himself break a little more with each word.

"You’re out of the pack, once and for all. No more contact from us or Scott, our ties are completely broken from now on."

Stiles shatters. He knew this would come sooner or later no matter how long he waited. This was just so much worse than what he expected.

"I knew this was coming. So I was right. I am nothing but something that was once useful. But now I am broken. I get thrown out, with the rest of the trash.”

Derek whines internally and tries hug him but he is already pulling away, ad Stiles turns to hide his crying face. His body shakes likes hell but he reels it in to control his voice.

"We have no more business, so I think it's better for you to leave. Just get out and leave me alone will you?" Stiles voice cracks at the end.

The alpha hesitates and tries to talk but when he hears the shaky voice from Stiles, he immediately leaves through the window. Once Derek is out, Stiles slumps down to the floor and wails. His whole world is gone.

"It's for the best, they didn't need me anymore. After all, I'm the outsider of the pack," He tells himself over and over.

He began to cry once more. But it didn’t matter. _No one cares about me anyways, so why cry?_

_fallen angel_

John looks at his application for a month leave from work. It’s been a long time coming, he knows. But he has to be there for Stiles. He has to prepare him for the worst. He checks the form and faxes it to the main office. Deputy Sam approaches him and pats his shoulder. He had been a long time friend and the only one who knew of his family’s secret

"I will take care of the town John; you just need to focus what lies ahead," Deputy Sam says with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Sam, I know I can trust you," the Sherriff nods up at him.

Two more weeks and he and Stiles would be having some serious bonding time and preparing for whatever happens next. The secret he and his wife shared would now become his son’s. He had to protect Stiles no matter what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End
> 
> I'm sorry because I'm late to post this story, at first I want to rewrite this chapter and make it more tragic I guess but since I have no time cause of my projects, assignments blah blah blah. I think I'll stick to this so how do you think about it and I'm sorry for the crankiness of words. See you till next time…ttyl


	3. That Pair Of Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I really appreciates all the reviews and also kudos given to me, it means a lot to me. I'm sorry because I'm kind of late to update the chapter but I'll try my best to update it as fast as I can. In this chapter, yes you've guessed it all the loneliness and suicidal thoughts in Stiles mind and the truth when he reaches his 18th birthday. I feel guilty cause I make Stiles suffer and sometimes I hate myself but what to do that time will come and also father-son bonding time. Let's go on to the story….
> 
> My songs that inspire me to write this fanfic is Adagio for Strings, Op. 11a, yes I'm into musical
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf

**_One Week before Stiles birthday,_ **

After what happened with Derek, Stiles woke up and realized it would be his first time without the pack with him. Stiles steadied himself and took a deep breath, telling himself he could do this and that this was the only way. He got ready for school and went downstairs as per usual, before seeing his father’s note.

_I have urgent business that needs to be done, will be home before midnight. Don't forget to eat breakfast or you'll get sick._

_Love, Dad_

Stiles smiles, at least he had his dad to support him now that he’s alone. He eats his breakfast and goes to the school in his precious Jeep. When he reaches the school, he feels that something is off, but ignores it, like he always does. The first person he sees is Scott and his girlfriend, he wanted to say hello to him but when he raised his hand Scott turn away from him and kept chatting with Allison. Stiles was startled, it seemed that the effect of "throw Stiles out from the pack" had taken its toll. He passes by them and he can sense Scott eyes on him but he didn't say anything to him. 10 years of friendship was broken by a single command. Stiles held his chest and tried to control the throbbing in his heart.

"It's okay. I can deal with this." he tried to comfort himself.

While in the Chemistry, Lydia and Jackson didn’t even bother to look at him, like he didn’t even exist. His lab partner, Danny, took notice from that situation and glanced at Stiles with confusion.

"What's going on between you guys?" Danny asked him while doing their experiment.

Stiles look at him "Nothing happened Danny, just forget it."

But Stiles couldn’t forget that they completely ignored him and made him feel like an idiot. Stiles concentrated with all his might on his work and tried not to bother Danny. It wasn’t as if he could tell Danny the real reason anyways. They kept quiet for the whole experiment and only discussed the report when they were done with it. Stiles walked alone from class and straight to his locker to grab his lunch.

_Fallen Angel_

Danny had never seen Stiles like this before, something was not right about him. His usual upbeat, sarcastic self was nowhere to be seen or heard. Stiles barely even talked, except to ask questions. At lunch he looked over to see Stiles sitting alone, eating silently and it broke his heart to see Stiles like this.

"Hey man, aren’t you going to eat?" Jackson startled him out his observation of Stiles.

"Why doesn’t Stiles sit with all us anymore?" he asked looking around at the rest of the table.

Everyone froze in their seats and the table went quiet. Scott and Allison stopped chatting but continued eating in silence. Danny couldn’t understand why Scott would ignore his best friend. Obviously, he was obsessed with Allison, but this was horrible.

"Let him be. It's HIS own fault anyway so I don't give a fuck what he does."

Danny can tell from Stiles’ expression he heard what Jackson had just said and it was dreadful. He could see Stiles eyes become red and his hands begin to shake before he got up and left, bursting out of the cafeteria. Scott glared at Jackson and his knuckles went white after he saw.

"Why would you do that Jackson? You know that it’s hurting him."

"I don't care, Scott."

Jackson rolled his eyes and then continued to eat his food while the others looked guilty. Danny wanted to know what was going on, because even though he wasn’t his best friend, there was something seriously wrong with everyone. And between Scott neglecting his bff duties and Jackson being a douche, things didn’t look good. Danny was determined to get to the bottom of this.

_Fallen Angel_

Stiles ran as far as he could, as long as he was far away from the group and finally set up on the empty balcony where no one could hear him. He didn’t want them to hear his heart as he felt it break again. But he couldn’t deny that what Jackson said was true. He was the reason they were weak, the reason they got into trouble when they fought the monster of the week. This was especially true when Gerard captured and tortured him. They always had to save him. All he could do was research, and that position was easily filled by Lydia. He was not needed. All he was to the pack was Scott’s best friend and even that seemed to be slipping away.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Stiles looked at the sky, waiting for an answer he would never get.

Stiles began to cry; only the wind and his muffled voice could be heard through the empty balcony. Other than his dad, he had no one to rely on, even Scott ignored him because Allison was always there. Everyone was leaving him, no one would care about or even search for him if he had gone missing for a few weeks. Something dark lurked around his mind as he looked down to the cold floor.

"I wish I could be with mom now, no more suffering or loneliness. Maybe they'll start to notice if I die but it won't work matter because they’ll move on and forget me," he thought.

Stiles’ body felt heavy and his heart began to hurt. He felt the panic attack wrack his body as it began to get harder to breathe. He tried calling for help but no one was there.

"Stiles, calm yourself please"

He could barely move and his voice slowly disappeared behind gasps as his heart kept aching in pain. At that moment, Stiles could only think about his mother, coming down from heaven to end his suffering and take him away from this world. He reached out his hand and tears fell down fast hitting the floor.

"Please take me away from this place mom, I can't take it anymore," he shuddered

Stiles vision become blurry and he could hear his heartbeat slow. The last thing he saw was a girl screaming for help and then it all went black.

_Fallen Angel_

It is one week before Stiles’ birthday and the anniversary of Claudia’s death. John was painfully aware of the changes to Stiles’ body that were soon to take place. But there was nothing that he could do except help his son along and be his guide. Stiles’ fate had already been written.

The phone ringing startled the sheriff out of his thoughts. "Hello. Is this Sheriff Stilinski?" a woman asked on the other line.

"Yes, this is him. May I know who this is?" he asked.

The woman took a few seconds before she answering him. "I am calling from the nurse’s office at the high school. Your son Stiles is having a panic attack and needs to be taken home. He needs to be picked up. I don’t feel comfortable letting him drive himself.”

John is shocked when he hears what happened. Stiles hadn’t had a panic attack for the longest time. The last time he had one was when Claudia died, almost 8 years ago. He was silent for a while before the woman spoke again. "Sheriff?"

"I am on my way to pick him up now. Is he alright now?" John was worried about his son, but with his schedule it was difficult.

"He's resting now; he'll be up when you get here Sheriff."

"Thank you."

He could hear the smile in the woman’s voice. John quickly grabbed his jacket and tells his deputy where he’s off to and has him take over for the rest of the day. 20 minutes later, he arrives at Beacon Hill High School and went straight to the infirmary. He saw the woman from his phone call and walked over to her.

"How did this happen?"

The woman looked at him with a calm expression and opened Stiles file. "A female student found him unconscious on the balcony when she passed through there, and then some other students brought him over.”

John looked at the bed and watched Stiles as he slept off his panic attack. John felt that this was not just a panic attack though. "Can I take him home, Miss?"

The woman smiled "It’s Henderson and, yes, you can take him home. Just sign this and you can take him with you."

John signed the paper and then went to Stiles. He looked unusually pale and it made him sad. Stiles moved a bit and slowly open his eyes and was shocked when he saw his dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I got a call that you had a panic attack. You worried me son," John pet his son head.

Stiles looked down, "I'm sorry dad."

"It's not your fault kiddo. Let's get you home."

Stiles responded by nodding his head and got up from the cot. As he walked out behind his dad, he turned and asked Miss Henderson if anyone came to visit him. Stiles remained quiet the whole drive home.

"Dad, can we visit mom?" Stiles asked, almost whispering.

John looked at Stiles and then smiled softly, "Of course, whatever you want.” He took the road down to the cemetery and after 10 minutes they were standing in front of his wife’s grave.

"I'm sorry Claudia, but Stiles here wanted to have an early visit this year."

He could sense Stiles on the verge of tears. He turned to see the pained look on his son’s face and pulled him into a fierce hug. They stayed there for a beat, before they pulled away and Stiles began crying openly. John rubbed Stiles back as they turned back toward Claudia.

"They threw me away, like I was a waste of space. Like I was nothing. It hurts so much, Mom."

Who hurt his son so? That sweet, energetic son of his now looked broken in hopeless as he cried to his mother’s headstone. John cupped his son's faced and stared him in the eyes to check if he’s telling truth as he asked, "Who are they Stiles? Cause I'll shoot them.”

Stiles slowly pushed him away from the hug and looked at the tombstone of his mother, "It's already done dad, there's no use in bringing it up now. It just hurts is all." He wiped his tears and kept his eyes on the grave.

John had a feeling that this was Scott’s fault. He was a good kid, but he was dumb as a doornail sometimes. Did the whole group do this? Stiles didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserve to live like this, with so much pain and sorrow. John placed his hands on both of Stiles shoulders. "They don't deserve someone as special as you Stiles. I don't know who did this to you, but they are blind. Forget about them.”

Stiles looked at him with a glint of hope.

"Let's go home and I'll make a feast for the both of us," he patted Stiles’ shoulder and smiled.

Stiles smiled and quickly kissed his mother’s headstone goodbye before they left the cemetery.

_Fallen Angel_

**_A day before Stiles birthday_ **

They had just come back from the cemetery, it was the 8 year anniversary of his mother’s death. His dad actually began to cry as he placed a flower on her gravestone and talked silently to his wife. Stiles opened the door to their house and went straight to his room. The memories of his visit to the infirmary still weighing on his mind.

_~Flashback~_

_His dad waited for him on the outside when he suddenly asked Miss Henderson to confirm something._ " _Excuse me miss, did someone visit me while I was asleep?"_

_The nurse looked at him, "Sorry, nobody came by.”_

" _Are you sure?" Stiles asked with a hint of hope that Scott would have at least checked in on him._

_“I am sure, Mr. Stilinski, because I was sitting at my desk the whole time you were in here." She answered him._

_Stiles was disappointed when the nurse answered. Scott really didn’t care about him. Their bond of friendship was fading fast if not already completely gone. He thanked Miss Henderson and then left, feeling hollower than before._

_~Flashback ends~_

Stiles covered his face and wanted to forget the incident, but he couldn’t. It was still too painful. He felt pathetic and his eyes were becoming red and swollen due to his constant crying for the past weeks. His father knocked on the door and asked to come in and Stiles let him, his dad looked at him somberly and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay, buddy?"

"I'm not feeling very good, maybe it’s just from visiting mom.”

His dad went to hold his hand, "You can tell me anything. I know there's something you’re not telling me."

"I don't know dad, something bad happen a few weeks ago. My life is kind of messed up and I don't know how to handle it."

His scalp was getting massaged by his dad and it felt relaxing. "It's okay Stiles. You’ll get through this. The hardest lessons in life can sometimes bring the greatest rewards."

"What kind of reward dad?" He asked. He couldn’t fathom a reward after all this pain…rejection.

"You’ll know it when it comes to you. It’s not always obvious, but it will come," his dad answered, his years of wisdom showing.

After a few moments, Stiles stares down at the floor before admitting, "Dad, I don't want to live in this world anymore.”

His dad’s face contorted into fear shock, immediately. "What are you talking about? Stiles? Are you out of your mind?"

Stiles voice breaks as he cries out, "I can’t do this anymore, Dad! It hurts all over. It feels like my heart, no, my soul is breaking. I have no one anymore. No one but you! They don’t care! I am invisible!”

Anger vibrates through the older man as he grounds out, "How many times do I have to say it? It's time to let them go Stiles, they're not worthy of you. Of your kindness. Of your heart. Or of your abilities.”

Stiles confessed more. "I'm just a human! Weak, defenseless and a burden to them. I can’t do anything. All I do is cause problems!”

Stiles’ dad hugs him fiercely as Stiles cries into his shoulder, "Please take me away far away from here, and it’s suffocating here."

John continued to hug his crying son, rubbing soothing circles in his back and puts his chin on top of his son’s head. He then said, "Before midnight, I am going to take you somewhere safe for a while. There are some things we need to discuss."

Stiles looked up "What, dad?"

"It's the secret that your mother and I have been keeping from you."

A million scenarios ran through Stiles’ mind of what his parents could have been keeping from him. Most of them pretty bad.

"Make sure and pack everything you’ll need. We’ll be gone for a while.”

They separated after a few more moments, and both Stilinski men went to pack their things. As Stiles packed he remembered that Scott and the pack should be at their training vacation. He wished they were having fun without him, bitterly.

"Accept it Stiles, you'll never be one of them," He thought viciously to himself.

_Fallen Angel_

A few more hours and everything in Stiles’ life would change. Not that he knew. Stiles finished packing and John was waiting for him downstairs. He was nervous for his son. Everything was about to be revealed. But he knew Stiles would be fine.

"I'm ready to go dad."

They turned off everything in the house, except the porch lights and then they loaded the car. Stiles slid into the passenger seat and stared blankly at his phone. Nothing. From any of them. Or from ‘him’.

"We’ll be gone for a month Stiles. No one you want to tell?” Stiles only shook his head and continued to focus on his phone, before putting it away. John started the engine and they left Beacon Hills for the first time in Stiles’ life.

_Fallen Angel_

Stiles stared out the window, watching the scenery whiz by as they continued toward their destination. The moon shone beautifully that night and illuminated the road before them. Off in the distance a lone wolf could be heard howling, and it reminded Stiles of the pack.

"Where are we going exactly?" he asked.

"It’s someplace very special to me and your mom. The place where we met for the first time." John answered.

"Wow, I can't wait to see it!"

He was actually excited about the trip because it was a sacred place for his parents. It’s been several hours before they finally reach their destination. They got out of the car and walked along the small road.

"What time is it?" John asked.

Stiles looked at his watch. "It’s 11:47pm. Why?"

He walked a little further, before saying, "We're finally here. Take a look for yourself."

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was seeing. A large grass field, illuminated by the starry night sky for as far as the eye could see. It was new, but it all felt so familiar to him. The sway of the grass in the wind and green like an endless sea. It was jis dream. He had been here in a dream. "Dad, this is the place where I met mom in my dreams."

He looked at the sky and watched the stars, what a beautiful view. His dad kept watching him as Stiles kept his eyes on the sky.

"Stiles, remember when I said that I needed to tell you something."

He averted his gaze from the heavens. "Yeah?"

"What time is it now?"

He looks at the watch again "It is 11:56pm. Why do you keeping asking me the time?"

"The moment it strikes midnight, our lives will change forever."

Stiles was confused for a bit before asking, "What do you mean?” And then a scream ripped through him. His body was wracked with an indescribable pain and Stiles fell to the ground. He clutched the grass find something to hold onto as his body felt like it was tearing apart. Every inch of him felt like it was on fire. The he was fighting to stay conscious.

"The first time is always painful" his father explains.

He can feel his body changing; his bones snapping and reshaping as he screamed in pain. He felt two large protrusions erupting from his back, like something trying desperately to get out, tearing his skin open. He howled again in agony.

"Don’t fight it Stiles, it’s a part of you coming out,” John tried to comfort him.

Finally, a blood curdling scream heralded what came next. Two large feather wings emerged from his back, covered in blood. Stiles couldn’t process anything that was happening to him. He’s exhausted and weak. But his father just stared at him in awe and pride.

"This is the secret that I wanted to tell you Stiles, we're not part of this world."

He’s still dizzy and a bit confused. "What is happening?" He looked at his white wings and then back to his dad.

"You're an angel." John stated simply.

Stiles’ brain short-circuited then. "Are you kidding me? This isn't funny. What?"

"You have the proof son, look at your wings," he smiled.

The wings spread out and _holy shit_ , he really did have a pair of wings. He touched them and they felt soft and at the same time they were sharp and felt safe. He was knocked out of his discoveries when John said, “Well, what do you think?”

"They’re the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." He couldn’t stop touching them.

He spun around and felt the need to fly. But the adrenaline was beginning to wear off. He felt exhausted and his eyes began to droop.

"Sleep now. Tomorrow we start training. And Happy Birthday, son.”

He was asleep in a matter of seconds. His father pressed a soft kiss to his temple and wrapped him a sleeping bag, before going to sleep himself, under the stars.

_Fallen Angel_

10 years had passed since they lost track of the husband and son. It was a long time to wait. And now they were back where they began. And once again the mysterious cloaked men gathered.

"The boy reached his eighteenth year and now the wings have been revealed.”

"We are doomed! How could you make us wait for these long years and not destroy him before that?!" protested the white cloaked man.

"His power is only completed when he gives his virginity to somebody," an angry voice grated from the black cloaked one.

"We must kill him before that!" the purple cloak shouted.

The man smirked, "Not when his father is beside him."

"No matter, we'll meet again and decide how to dispose of the child," the green one negotiated calmly.

At that, the congregation left, leaving a trail of dust. The black cloaked man stayed and crept out to look up at the moon. "Oh, you're grown up little boy. Our time will come to meet and then I'll claim you as mine."

Beautiful destruction in a pair of angelic wings.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is by far the longest chapter I write and yeah how do you think about it. Next chap will be Derek POV! Stay tune for more and hopes I can write it ASAP! Leave kudos and reviews, I'll appreciates it TTYL!


	4. That Sense Of Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy there, it's me again and yes as I promise this is from Derek's POV and also from Scott, I'm going to tell you something…apparently Stiles is more easy than Mr. sourwolf here because of his cold character and his internal emotions that I really need to dig in. I try my best to engulf myself in his character until one of my friends say "why you look so grumpy today?" And am truly hoped I can nailed this character (even though just a bit). I'll try to proof-reading from the previous chapter and make it more readable since my grammar is horrible! It will take time but I give my best…OOC ALERT!
> 
> I still open for beta! I need you!
> 
> The song of this chap is Peace be With You Salve Maria just go checking it out! I'm giving you a warning; it'll haunt your soul.
> 
> Thanks for the tips that you guys giving me to improve my story, it means a lot.
> 
> Enough chit-chat, this chapter actually before and after Stiles leaves the Beacon Hills, so enjoy! This is from the different angles aside from Stiles POV. Since there are a lot of flashbacks, I hope you can bear with it.

_Fallen Angel_

Derek Hale is a man with no words, he prefers action. It can be seen when someone mess with him, no one shall escape but that someone is always in his pack meeting. Oh yeah, the one name Stiles Stilinski aka Scott's best friend. He doesn't know what is wrong with Stiles but he prefers him to be quiet and just listen but no…he got a lot of talking and does something do unnecessary which makes Derek irritated with him. Despite all of that, he's a good kid because he efficient in his job when he do the research for the pack. When Stiles got injured in the fight with Deucalion, Derek wont risk anymore lives. He invites everyone in the pack meeting except Stiles.

Scott stands and protests "Are you sure this is a great idea? Stiles won't be happy."

Derek scowled "It's the only way we can save him from the danger, he already got enough tortures from Gerard and Deucalion"

"I still don't agree to this, Stiles is my best friend. We've been together for almost 8 years" Scott shakes his head and get back on the couch.

Allison rubs his back to calm Scott down "There's nothing we can do about it, he can't protect himself from any harm. Derek's right, we should let him have a normal life"

Isaac leans back on the wall and look at Scott "You surely don't want to find your best friend corpse the next time we fight right? Who knows what monster we could face after this?"

Scott looks down and after a while he finally stands up "Okay, I'll agree to do this just because I don't want Stiles to get in danger anymore"

Derek only watches his beta comes into an agreement that they will leave Stiles alone and mind their own business. They went home when Scott is the last one to step out from his house.

"I hope you know what you're doing Derek, don't regret this decision"

"I've done the right thing"

Scott turns and walk out from the area, Derek knows very well that werewolves can't trust human very much. Just like what happen when he's so young and so in love with Kate Argent, she killed his family and from that moment he vows human couldn't be trusted and that includes the little boy named Stiles.

_Fallen Angel_

Scott knows this day he will try to ignore Stiles and he feels guilty about it but this is for the sake of his best friend safety and his alpha's command, he can't disobeys. He chats with Allison when Stiles comes after him after his girlfriend leaves her.

"Mind to tell me why you're not texting me like you always did?"

Scott looks at him "I'm sorry man, in phone with Allison" _what a great excuse, shit._

"Doesn't mean you have to forget me"

Scott knows Stiles is sad so he tries to make his 'famous' puppy eyes so it would make his best friend to forgives him and Stiles easily falls to that trick.

"Shit, whatever dude. Are you free this night? Let's play some game"

He needs to avoid this "I'm sorry Stiles but I have a date with Allison."

"Next weekend?" _why Stiles is so damn persistent?_

"We have test for that week and I need to study with Allison because we had the same class and pack meeting"

"What about me, Scott?"

He needs to find an answer and good thing he found a good one "You're smart Stile so you didn't need help plus it's the only way I'm with Allison for the entire week!"

Stiles is quiet for a few minutes and Scott prepares for any questions that his best friend will ask him, he doesn't want to do this but he's powerless. Finally, Stiles takes a deep breath before he asks the question.

"In the next two weeks, do you have anything planned?"

Scott immediately answers that question without any hesitation

"Aren't you forgetting something Stiles? The next two weeks the pack will be gone for intensive training and I need to be there for the whole week"

He can see Stiles is shocks and that expression clearly forms in his face and his eyes got wide, "But I thought Deucalion already beaten and how come I didn't know any of this?"

Scott rolling his eyes and try to find strength by placing his hand on Stiles shoulder, god he didn't want to lie to his own best friend.

"I'm sorry Stiles but we had a pack meeting yesterday and Derek wants us to become stronger so that we can fight werewolves and other creatures out there."

He can sense frustration builds in Stiles "Why anyone not told me there's a meeting yesterday?"

Scott's guilty grow and it shows, he will give Stiles the plausible reason he can get "I kind of forget about you because I'm too busy with Allison but I thought Derek sent you a message"

His buddy takes out his phone and raises his eyebrows, shaking his phone with an annoying look. Scott knows Stiles probably upset with him now and he wants to fix that.

"Buddy don't you remember what's going to happen in the next two weeks?"

Scott look Stiles straight to the eyes and try to recall something, damn what is it? There's an important piece he forgot but he doesn't get it and finally gives up. "What happen in the next two weeks?"

Suddenly Stile raise his two hand and turns around, walking away from him. Scott grabs the wrist and still tries to remember but it comes up nothing. "Stiles what's wrong?"

"Go have fun with your girlfriend and the pack; I'm not going to the meeting tonight."

"Derek will be mad if you didn't come and we need you for the research"

"It seems he doesn't mind if I even there, I already see the proof. Goodbye Scott and remember what will happen in the next two weeks."

Scott watches his one and only best friend walks away from him. At the bottom of his heart, he wants to apologize to Stiles for making him feels miserable. However, this is all for the good of his best buddy.

"I'm sorry Stiles; this is for your own good"

_Fallen Angel_

It's just the regular pack meeting and someone is not here Derek thought, Scott have the fun time with his girlfriend Allison while Jackson and Lydia behaving like a newlyweds. The trios just do their own business and he already notices whose missing, the human kid. After the pack meeting is finished, Derek goes out to Stiles house and jumps to the boy's window. He could see Stiles is doing his research in the internet with earphones and doesn't realize he was there; he barges in through the window and Stiles immediately in his defensive mode.

"Whoever you are, I'll beat the shit outta you!"

The look on Stiles face is priceless and Derek really wants to laugh but straight to the main business. He sits at the edge of Stiles bed and wait for the kid to speak

"Is there anything I can help you with sourwolf?"

He gives Stiles his sour look but apparently Stiles doesn't give a fuck about it, the boy already used to it. Derek only needs reasons for his one simple question.

"Why you don't come to the pack meeting?"

Stiles roll his eyes "Doesn't Scott tell you about it? It's none of your business"

Derek doesn't quite satisfy with the reasons given so he takes the hem of Stiles shirt and push him to the wall "That's not enough reason why you didn't come to the pack meeting. Tell me, what is it?"

Explosion rage floods through Stiles and "Why do you concerns about that huh? I thought they don't need me to solve the case and you only talks to me when you need something."

He can feel Stiles tries to push him to escape but he can't, actually he can see Stiles more closely this way. That amber eye looks beautiful when he's mad, that moles scatters around like the sparkling stars and his rosy lips makes him looks kissable. Derek snaps out of his mind and growls.

"You didn't give the real reason Stiles, I can sense it"

"Tell me why I nobody told me about the pack meeting and that training? Oh and also another 4 meetings I didn't attend without my knowing."

Scott actually doesn't keep his mouth shut and Derek already thinks a hard punishment to the beta. He releases his grip from the brunette and flinched away, an intense gaze from Stiles directly made for him. He immediately remembers that he was the one who wants the pack to leave the boy alone.

"It's a pack business, you can't join them."

With those words Stiles expressions change and he became truly mad

"SEE? This is where it gone wrong, I'm not a pack unlike Allison where her boyfriend is a werewolf and she herself a hunter while Lydia can use magic where I can do nothing because I'm the weakest of them all. I'm just the normal human being, scratch that I'm an outsider to the pack…"

Something clicks in his mind; he's a human and not a pack in the first place. Stiles already got into some bad situations and almost killed because he can't defend himself unlike Allison, who specializes in bows. Lydia is immune with werewolves bite and he knows straight away that she is useful later on. He needs to cut out Stiles from the pack even though it'll break his heart, Derek finally take a deep breath.

"You're right"

"What?"

"That you're the liability in the pack; you make us weak and an easy target for the enemies"

The next word Derek will say seal the deal…

"And for that, you'll be out from this pack once and for all. No more contacts from us and Scott, our ties will break from the moment I get out from this house"

He can smell sadness from the boy and his eyes slowly become red, Stiles body begin to shakes and he quickly turns around so Derek can't see his face. Derek simply sorry for what he just said but it was too late because the boy's heart already broken.

"I know this will come but not expecting it'll be this soon. It's true after all I'm just a waste toy, once broken you throws it to the trash."

Derek wants to hug and apologize for what he done but Stiles already rejects him.

"We have no more business so I think it's better for you to leave. Just get out and leave me alone will you?"

He hesitates to leave Stiles alone because he might do something stupid but this is the best choice between the pack and Stiles. He goes to the window and look at him one more time before jumps out from the residence, that's the last time Derek sees Stiles.

_Fallen Angel_

Scott sits with the pack, as usual in the cafeteria. This morning he saws Stiles and he actually raised his hand but Scott didn't reply back, instead he ignores it and continues to chat with Allison. Stiles walked pass through him and his eyes followed the brunette and no words came out from him. He can watch Stiles eating alone with his lunch and actually sit at the most bottom of the cafeteria where no one sits there. Allison watches him and whispers so no one can hear them.

"Scott, what's wrong with you?"

"Stiles…"

Allison looks at the direction and sees Stiles from there

"Remember Scott, we're doing this because it's the best for his life"

"I know" he sighs, his girlfriend constantly remind him about that but he feels so damn guilty, leaving his only best friend behind.

Danny obviously observes the situation and he can sense that, he finally opens his mouth

"Why Stiles not sits in this table anymore?"

He and Allison look at each other and purse their lips, hoping this will pass. Jackson, being a douche just said bluntly with loud voice.

"Let him be, he wanted that way. It's HIS own fault anyway so I don't give a fuck what he does"

Everyone look at their direction and Stiles already runs away from the café, he can see Stiles only eats a little and he worries about that. He wants to punch and beat the crap out of Jackson for saying that to Stiles and he already can feel the wolf inside him also want the same thing. Allison tries to calm him down since she sees the changing color in his eyes.

"Why would you do that Jackson? You know that's hurting him."

"I don't care about that, Scott"

Scott had enough; he stands up and punches Jackson in the face. Jackson falls to the ground and begins to punch him back, they fight with each other until Danny and Isaac pulls them off. Good thing he didn't transform into a werewolf or they'll be in big trouble, same goes with Jackson. They both end up in the principal office and get detentions; Scott didn't talk to Jackson and quietly goes back to their class.

_Fallen Angel_

They had practice and training for the whole week, their pack become more stable and stronger but Derek can't coop with the tensions between some of the member. Scott and Jackson rarely talk to each other nowadays, they always either hang out with their girlfriends or communicate with the other three while in the training. He can't also shake off the feeling that something is missing, it feels empty. They also receive new information that people's got attack by some unknown creatures and they need to solve it fast before it's too late.

"Lydia, I thought you already done some research? I forgot, you always stick with Jackson, which must be the reason" Erica shots Lydia with mocking look.

"Don't mess with me Erica cause you'll know what happen if you do"

"Oh? What exactly do you mean? Bitch please, I'm stronger than you" taunts Erica.

They both stands up and don't want to lose in the staring competition. Allison come up with the situations and tries to calm them down.

"This isn't the time to fight both of you, we have things to do"

Lydia turns to Allison "Shut your mouth or you'll get some of me too"

"I try to be nice to you Lydia, just stop this ridiculous fight"

This time, it was Erica who talks to her "Or what? You're going to shoot me with an arrow? Get your hunter ass out from this"

The boys only watch but no one dares to stops the war happens between their girls especially Jackson and Scott. Their voice is annoying and it's getting in Derek's nerves. Finally, Scott pulls Allison from the fight before it got worst.

"Allison, it's not worth it to have a war with them."

"Erica started it first and she insulting my family, why I have to lose?"

Lydia shouts "Oh Scott, how about you then? Throwing your friend to this bitch?"

Scott eyes turn yellow "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ALLISON A BITCH, YOU SLUT!"

Chaos happens when his entire beta starts to fight and Derek can't comprehend with this matter anymore, so he turn into an alpha to shut them all off and everybody suddenly quiet and goes back to their seat.

"Just get down to it, Lydia I want you to make research about this"

"I have no idea where to start, I mean the things that we got in the cemetery is not enough to begin with"

This is never happening before, they completely lost. Derek notice something when Lydia said cemetery Scott's face suddenly change and turn pales, Allison look at him with worry and ask him what is wrong with him.

"I'm the worse best friend in the universe, why I remember it now?"

'What exactly do you mean?" Isaac asks him.

"The day that we gone to the training is actually Stiles mother death anniversary and his birthday for the next day. For 8 years, me and him always went together to visit her mother's grave and celebrates his birthday the day after."

Lydia quietly says "For the time being, he's the one who did all the research and prevents us from fighting by using his ridiculous talk."

They all have their own silent moment for a while, Stiles does everything to them and giving his best to help the pack. He also smiles and try to help everyone in any difficult situation and willing to sacrifices his life if he wants to. When Stiles gone, the pack slowly to falling apart, they fights and don't know how to stop it. Usually Stiles takes all the blame and just deal with it, finally Erica said something.

"Derek?"

Derek looks at her "What?"

"We need Stiles in our pack back or this will never end"

Derek realizes something, that's the missing piece he needs. They need Stiles, scratch that he want Stiles to come back and tell him that he was wrong and apologize for what he said. Scott immediately stands up and reaches for the door.

"Where are you going?" Derek look at Scott

"I'm going to Stiles house and tell him I'm sorry."

He decides that he will come with Scott and hopefully Stiles will accept them.

"I'm coming with you."

Derek drives his Camaro and stops in front of the house when they arrives, the house have no light except for the front door. There is no heartbeat in that house which means Stiles is not there. They wait for almost two hours but no sign that the people's in the house will come home."

"Where could Stiles possibly gone?"

"Maybe he's with his father at the police station"

"Let's go there"

10 minutes have passed and they're standing in front of their local police station. Scott and Derek go inside and straight to the sheriff office. Scott turns the knob and opens the door, he shocks when he sees Deputy Sam in that chair not Sheriff Stilinski. Deputy Sam greets them with happy face and asks them to sit.

"What can I do for you boys?"

"Where is the sheriff?"

Deputy Sam looks surprise "Sheriff and Stiles went out to somewhere far. Right now, I'm in charge so if you have business…you can talk to me."

"Do you know where they are?" Derek asks because he wants to know.

'I'm sorry I can't tell you that."

Scott whines "why?"

"It's their business and I don't want someone to interrupts them"

Derek stands up and thanks the deputy for the information, they walks out from the station and returns to his house. Everyone is eager to know what could possibly happen when they see their guilty face.

"What happen?"

"Stiles is gone with his father"

"What?"  
"His lefts Beacon Hills and we don't know where he is. This is my fault."

Scott already blaming himself to lose his friend but Derek certainly knows that it was his fault for this. He already hurts Stiles enough and broke that boy's fragile heart. He regretting for what happen and he needs to fix it but he already gone too far.

That sense of regret means nothing at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC  
> what's up you guys? I am sorry because it's been so long since I'm updating this; I have test and projects so I need to study. I'm sorry , my English sucks balls and I'm not really fluent since I'm not an English speaker (I'm actually from Malaysia). I'll try to improves my grammar and hope I can do that fast. I see you guys again later TTYL.


	5. That Memory Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me again, and first of all I would like to thank to all the reviews and all the kudos you left me. I mean I never thought this story would be popular and people will read it since it's kind of dark and sad. I'll have my final exam in January so I cannot write at that period and maybe posts a little late than before. Ahh, this chapter how Stiles father met his mother and thanks for telling me the real name of Stiles mother, Claudia but for the mean time I'll stick to Sarah. Don't worry I'll change that later on, I am abusing italics in this chapter.
> 
> Shall we continue to Stiles parent love story? Then here we go
> 
> Song for this chap is Kiss The Rain by Yiruma…
> 
> I forgot to say that I didn't own Teen Wolf, Sterek will be a canon if I do…

_Fallen Angel_

Two weeks in this place with extensive training, Stiles is tired. His father really pushes him to the limit and trains him to use the gift he just get, his wings.

"Use your mind to controls them; don't over think when you do it."

Stiles tries a couple of times but still, he didn't quite success to master it. He constantly falls when he gets into the air because he's too scared of the height; they take a rest at night and continue for the next day. Stiles also learn how to use a gun for the first time and use his wings to avoid the bullets.

"You can dodge bullets using wings too?"

"Of course you can do that, with proper training."

"Awesome."

Two weeks and a half, Stiles can already use his ability to dodge the bullets using his magnificent wings. He sometimes touches it and feels feathery and smooth beneath his hand. The only things left is flying and it's not easy, for almost three weeks he can learn quickly and able to master it but not this one. He also wants to know how his parents met and falls in love with each other, one night when their eating the food; Stiles finally asks the question…

"Dad…"

His father stops eating and look at him 'Yes, Stiles?"

"How you and mom met? You never told me before didn't you?"

He sees the man place his plate on the ground and stares at the bonfire, there is sadness in the eyes but Stiles doesn't know why. The winds blows and they're quiet for a while until the sheriff begins his words.

"The story you will hear is all true, me and your mother had gone through a lot before you were born. It's all beginning in the one summer days…"

_Fallen Angel_

_~20 years ago~_

_It was hot that day; the 20 years old-young man is practically gone outside to take some fresh air after he told his mother. He walks through the forest until his reaches one place he always adores, the land grass field. He takes a deep breath and lays down on the grass, thinking about his future…get a job, marry someone he loves and have a family he will care for the rest of his life._

" _I wonder what job I can get, maybe a doctor or a lawyer…"_

_His eyes shut and that young man falls asleep without realizing his next faith will change his entire life. The next time he opens his eyes, he sees an image of a beautiful woman with long hair touching his face. He didn't quite capture the face but he knows that she is staring at him; he thought it was just another dream until the girl said something._

" _Hi" she smiles and waves her hand._

_He immediately backs away from the girl and blinks his eyes, slowly to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in the town. Her hair is light brown, with the sea blue eyes and that perfect little nose which makes her perfect. The young man realizes he watch the girl for a while and blush when the girl chuckles, what a beautiful laugh she had._

" _Who are you?" he pointing his finger towards her._

" _I just came here and I really like this place then I saw you sleeping on the grass" She looks around and turns back to him._

_He doesn't trust her but he needs to know "May I know your name?"_

_She laughs "Oh I am sorry, my name is Sarah. What's yours?" she reaching out her hand and gives her best smiles._

" _John…John Stilinski" he takes his hand out and shakes that small little hand._

" _Then it's nice to meet you, John"_

_From that moment, the young man and that beautiful girl knows that they're meant to be together. That young man promise in his heart, he will make this girl happy._

"That's how you're met?" Stiles ask him.

"Yeah, she really is the first person that took my heart instantly and you can say she is my first love. Let's continue with this story…"

_For five years, they meet at the grass field every weekend every summer and John is happy with her Sarah is an orphan and works under the orphanage; she likes to take care of children and knows how to cook. One time, she cooks for him and it was delicious, his loves become deeper and the feel same goes with her. His parent notice the changes occur within him and one day his mother ask the question that long kept from him._

" _John is there something you need to tell me?" she is knitting for the winter clothes._

_John just looks at his mom "What do you mean?" he just finish done his work at town and put the bag on the sofa._

" _I've noticed, there is someone who already stolen my boy's heart. Can I meet this lucky girl?"_

_John gets a shock attack and blushes "Mom, I'll introduce her when I am ready"_

_His mom suddenly hugs him and he confuses with that action_

" _My little boy finally grows up; I bet she is the most precious person inside your heart now"_

_John chuckles "there will be no one replace you in my ranking, you're still number one to me"_

_His mom releases him and smiles; she kisses his forehead and cheeks then take out her ring. She places the ring at John's hand and look at him._

" _John, when you're proposed to her…wear this ring to her."_

_John takes the ring and looks back "Mom, you love this ring"_

" _I know son, that's my blessing"_

_He hugs her very tight and a words thanks repeating from his mouth. He feels like the happiest man alive in this world and excited to tell Sarah. He has work, money and a stable life and only one left thing to do. The marriage._

"Your grandma is the nicest and kindest person I've met besides your mom, she always there for you and gives support wherever you in problems."

Stiles watches the sky "I wish I could spent time and have conversation with her, it would be awesome."

"She must be smiling from the heaven above, even though she never meets her grandson but you have a place in her heart even you're not yet born" John remembers her smile when Sarah pregnant with Stiles.

"Tell me how you proposed Mom because I really want to knows that one"

"Okay…"

_It was raining in that one day of summer; they're running and hide under the nearest tree and laughs because of wet. John is nervous because he decided after one week from his parent's approval; he will propose Sarah to become his wife, he takes a deep breath and holds her hand. Apparently, today is not his lucky day since it's raining but from the worst moment he decides, he can't wait any more…_

" _Sarah, I need to tell you something"_

" _Me too John and its important, I really need to tell you this"_

_He says "Okay, tell me what it is"_

_She steps back and guilty face forms in her face, he wonders what Sarah hides from him throughout the five years they met._

" _I would've told you earlier but I'm scared it will scare you"_

_John reaches her and cups her face then kisses her "Whatever happens after this, I will always love you"_

_Sarah smiles and takes a few steps back, she sprouts her wings and he is shock the first time he sees it. He looks at her with confusion, wondering what is going on, is he hallucinating?_

" _I am not what you think John, I am an angel"_

_She looks down and John just standing there without any words can come out from his mouth._

" _If you regret this decision John, you can leave me now while you can"_

_After a while, John walks towards her and kiss her forehead. He hugs her tight and brushes her hair to calm her down._

" _Didn't I say earlier Sarah, whatever happens I will always love you? I think it's my time to tell you something."_

_The winds slowly blow in their way and it still raining, John needs to make this perfect and become the most memorable thing in their life. He turns around and begins his word._

" _I offer you my hand, my heart, and a share of all my possessions." He said and then he continues_

" _You play a farce, which I merely laugh at, I ask you to pass through life at my side-to be my second self and best earthly companion. For that fate you have already made your choice, and must abide by it."_

_A waft of wind came sweeping down their face, the sounds of rain accompanies them. He sits quiet, looking at her gently and seriously. Some time passed before he spoke; John turns to her and at last said._

" _Come to my side, Sarah, I summons you as my wife: it is you only I intend to marry._ _I like you more than any other woman I've ever met. I've never even thought about spending my life with one woman until now. I want to live with you, take care of you, grows old with you. I want to sleep with you in my arms every night for the rest of my life. I want to see your belly swell with my child - a son or daughter with mop of our love. I want you for my wife"_

_Sarah becomes silent and tears falling down from her beautiful face, he needs to make this right. John rose, and with a stride reached her._

" _My bride is here," he said, again drawing Sarah to him, "because my equal is here, and my likeness. Sarah, will you marry me?"_

_She instantly bursts in tear and covers her face when she heard the last words; he takes out the ring and kneels in front of her._

" _Yes, yes!"_

_She hugs him and crying in his shoulder, they're kiss to seal their love. Though the rain keeps pouring hard in that day but their unison of love finally becomes real, he wears the ring on her finger. John would've never been grateful than this._

John stops and Stiles seems preoccupied with the story, he makes a sound and Stiles quickly snaps out of it.

"I think it's a wrap for today son, we need some rest"

Stiles quickly take the plates and wash it using the water they took from the river early that morning. He place them in the basket after he finished with it and opens his sleeping bag before he slides into it. What if dad leaves his mom that day? Will he ever be born? The eyes become heavier and Stiles sails into the dreamless night.

_Fallen Angel_

Today's training is intense than before because his father pushing him to his limitations and don't give him any chance to rest. He practice really hard and sparring with his dad but the old man has more experience than him. Stiles notice one things, it seems his ADHD problem fades away because he can concentrates. That night, they eat the tin food and his minds keep floating around the air.

"What are you thinking son?"

He stops his spoon and places his plate on his thighs "Can I ask you one question dad?"

"What is it?"

He doesn't want to do this but his curiosity really bugs him out.

"How does mom died? I am sorry but I got a feeling there is something more than a sickness."

He looks at Stiles then sighs "Stiles, I still didn't tell you the real reason I bring you here right?"

Stiles shake his head "I don't really know besides the wings"

"Then let me tell you why"

_Fallen Angel_

_3 years of marriage, John and Sarah had a very normal life and they're happy. He works as the assistant in the police station at the town while Sarah teaching kids in school, every night she will cook something new to him and wherever he had a night shift she will bring food to the police station. John's life has never been this good until now, one day Sarah comes up to him and with a tear of joy._

" _Honey, I have a surprise for you"_

" _What is the surprise, my dear?"_

_She takes out a piece of paper and gives it to him; he immediately checks it and he had the widest smile on his life. He hugs her and laughs, a tear of joyfulness suddenly falls and he kisses her with full of love._

" _Congratulations John, you're going to be a dad" she chuckles and firmly kisses his cheek._

" _This is the best day of my life" he smiles and rubs his wife faces with his hand._

_When his mother heard the news, she cries with happiness and excited to watch her grandson, during Sarah pregnancy his mom won't let Sarah to do anything because she's afraid if something to her. Meanwhile, he starts to look for some toys and clothes for his future son. Sarah sometimes get mad at him because he spends too much money but he doesn't care, this is all for his love to the child they will raise together. However, his happy life is too good to be true…_

_That winter is the saddest thing happens in his event of his life, after his father passed away now it's his mother to join her beloved. They made a funeral for her and when he looks his mom face in the face, she was so peaceful and it kind of relieved his aches heart by knowing that his parents finally together in a better place._

" _I hope you and dad have a happy life there" he whisper to her and says his last goodbye._

_Sarah holds his hand to gives him strength and rubs his back, he squeeze Sarah's hand when they bury the coffin. After it finish, John still standing there with his wife, and they stays there for another hour, before they gone home._

"Life was good at that time, we continues our daily routine and we're expecting you with patience. Your mother totally cares for you and she always talks to you while rubbing her own belly wherever she has time." John remembers one time when Sarah talks to Stiles and laughs when she tells him about their funny story. She was in 6 months pregnancy…

" _He's sometimes to naïve for his own good but will anything for you Genim, I believes he become the overprotective dad when you're born."_

_John sits beside her and lets her lean on his shoulder, they enjoys that summer day and wish they could stay like this forever. Though the wish can't be fulfilled but he still has hopes to it, their life is perfect until when that one day will change their life._

_When two men knock on their door, Sarah had a bad feeling about it. John does his usual expression and calmly opens the door._

" _Can I help you gentlemen?"_

" _We're here to find a woman name Sarah Stilinski, is she here now?" the men in the black suits ask._

_John immediately turns into defensive mode "I am her husband, what do you want from?"_

_The men look at each other and finally answers his questions "Your unborn child"_

_He quickly closes the doors when the men barges in through their house, John tells Sarah to hide somewhere while he finds the shotgun. They turn into a creäture he never seen before and he shoots them as soon he got the weapon. The creäture shrieks and turns into a goo when it dies and he doesn't realize when the other one tries to attack him, Sarah got out from the room and use her power to stop it. She sits on the floor with frightening eyes and John focus on the baby._

" _Is the baby okay?"_

_She rubs her belly "He is fine, don't worry"_

" _What is that and why it wants our child?" he questions her, he never meet any those kind of animals before._

" _They finally find me, this is terrible"_

_John shakes his wife shoulders, searching for an answer "Explain to me, my dear"_

_She told him the story, how she goes to the earth realm and falling in love with him even though it's wrong. There's a myth that when an angel got together with a human, their child will have the power to rid of the darkness from this world._

" _So they're want to kill our unborn child, is that right?"_

_She slowly nods to the question and cry "This is my fault that you're got involves, I am sorry John."_

_He needs to take a deep breath to accept this new information but he clearly doesn't want his lovely wife to cry especially when she is carrying their child._

" _Honey, you're not alone in this and we can deal with this if we're having each other. We need to clean this mess and didn't I tell you that we need to buy things for our future child?"_

_She stops crying and holds his hand "I love you John"_

_He could only smiles "I love you too, my lovely wife"_

_From that day, he promises to protect his family with his life. No one can touch his precious persons in this world until the last breath. He was anxious when Sarah finally delivers their baby four months later; he is in the hospital with the doctor in the operating room, she sweats a lot and he calms her down by kissing her head and tell she is the most amazing person he ever had in his life time._

" _Just a little push honey, you can do it"_

_With a few push, a cry can be heard from the room. John gets to see his first child and the nurse gives him an opportunity to hold the little boy. He nudge at the little hand and kiss the rosy cheeks as he looks at him with awe, he then gives him to Sarah and watches the bond of their family become stronger._

" _Genim, welcome to this world and we're going to raise you with love and happiness" she whispers to the baby._

_Today their son, Genim Stilinski brought to this world. The little boy with amber eyes and with their features, a product of their love, he cannot ask more than this. Their family is complete and he is contained when he watches the mommy and the baby laughs and play, he hugs them and cherishes this moment._

"The day you're born, your mother lose most of her power and it goes down to you."

"She becomes human?"

"Kind of, she gives up all of it because she wants to live with me and you Stiles. You probably didn't remember but she gave you her love and I honestly jealous, your become the number one priority in her life"

He stops for a few moments because the next part is the most difficult one, he gazes into the sky and wish to rely the strength to continue the story…

"I did tell you right when the two creatures attacks us while your mom is pregnant with you?"

Stiles nod his head and keep focusing. "You just told me that, why?"

He takes a deep breath "Because this is the hardest part"

_When Stiles turn into two years old, the dark forces comes back to haunt their life. They have to move every time they come to them, trying to take Stiles away but he won't let them. For four full years, the life they had is hard and constantly running away from it. John learns how to defeat the monster each time they confronts one. Even though in the wild madness, they still have time for Stiles and care him with love. One day, the man with black cloaks comes with them when they stay in the Beacon Hills and John can't defeat him because he is too strong. Sarah put Stiles behind her back and holding a knife._

" _Get away from here Sarah; you need to make sure Stiles is safe!"_

" _I only need the child John, give him to me" the man gives out his hand._

_He taunts "You'll never have my son! Over my dead body!"_

_The man laughs in a wicked way and mocking look "Very well, I shall kill you first"_

_He sprints forward to kill John and ready to stabs him but something happen, Sarah stands in front him and takes the stab. She coughs blood and the man pulls out the sword._

" _Pathetic fools, you betray your own kind because of this mere human?!"_

_She smiles "This human is my husband and I already promise to protects them from you"_

_She uses the last resort by saying something and suddenly there is a white light between them, it's too bright and John can't see anything. He hears a scream comes out from the man and slowly disappears from his eyes but it ends with tragic event, he sees his lovely wife lies on the ground covered with her bloods. He immediately stands up and reaches her, place her head on his lap._

" _Sarah doesn't leave me. We promise to fight this together"_

_She tries to smile and hand place on his face "I am sorry John; I can't be with you anymore. He is under you care now"_

_He cries and tears falling down on her face "We vowed Sarah; we will lives in this world together."_

" _Genim is your responsibility now John, you're the only hope he lefts. He will fulfill his destiny when he becomes 18 years old, until that days come please keep this secrets from him" she coughs and more bloods come out._

" _Honey, I need to take you to the hospital. The doctor can saves you"_

" _There is no need John, my time is coming. I love you and my love will protect the both of you"_

_The little Stiles come forward and look at her mom "Mommy"_

_She is holding her tears and pats the boy's head "Be good to daddy okay Genim? Mommy has to go somewhere else."_

_The boy is still innocence and naïve "Where are you going mommy? Why can't you take us?"_

" _I am sorry Genim, there are things you still need to do and take care of daddy for me okay? One more thing..." She takes out the ring and places the ring in his husband hand._

" _I can't be the good wife for you John; you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. I really want to see the grass field with you in the summer days with Stiles but this is the end for me"_

_She leans up and kisses him one last time, he kisses her back but there is no more life in her body. He screams like a mad man but there is nothing he can do to bring his wife back. Stiles cry and hug John without knowing the real reason; John gives a chaste kiss on the boy's head and his wife on her lap. A part of him already gone and he need to deal with this alone now, he looks at his son. The ground of the Beacon Hills is sorrowful with the death of the loveliest person in the world of heaven and earth; he vows he will take revenge on that mysterious man._

_Fallen Angel_

"That's the story Stiles, the end…"

Stiles doesn't realize tears already falls on his face, he stands up and goes towards the sheriff. He hugs him really tight and cry.

"I never know the sacrifice you and mom made for me throughout the years dad, I am apologize if I have done anything wrong to you"

The sheriff sighs and hugs him back while rubbing his back to soothes him "It doesn't matter Stiles, I already forgives you."

The father and that young man keep hugging until one time, Stiles release from the embrace and ask him one last question.

"If you and mom had fought all those monsters that means…"

He quickly "Yes Stiles, I already know what Derek Hale is from the moment I saw him. You don't need to kept that secrets anymore because I know you care for him"

He looks away "Even though I care for them but they don't appreciates me like you do dad"

His dad smiles "You the most important thing in our life, your my first priority"

He looks at the watch and it indicates 12:35 pm "I think we have to go to sleep dad, it's already late"

"Yeah you right, let's sleep and prepares for tomorrow training"

_~The next day~_

Stiles relaxes his mind and takes out his wings out, if he can do this then his real journey will begin. He thinks about the story about his parents and just let it go, he starts to moves his wings and he slowly floating on the air.

'That's it Stiles, just a bit more"

He slowly grows his distance from the ground and the next think he knows, he is actually flying on mid-air.

"This is awesome!"

He flying around the grass field and happy because he can finally fly, 20 minutes later he comes back to his dad. He laughs with happiness and his dad pats his shoulder.

"You did a great job son"

He smiles "It doesn't going to work without you and mom"

"Mom?"

"You and mom gives me a new reason to live dad, I thank you for that"

Stiles knows he can't never repay the sacrifices his parent made for him, the only thing he can do is to fights along with the destiny and finish what his mother already did.

"Are you ready for the real challenge Stiles?"

His gaze change into determinations "Yes, I am ready"

He is destined to fights the evil and with that reason alone, Stiles will never give up until it's gone from this world. for the safety of the world and for the pure love of the man and a woman who brought him to the world.

That memory of love will stay until the end of his life…

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I finally manage to finish with this one. I know, my love story kinda sucks but I hope you can accept I and it also need to be done. I really appreciate reviews and kudos from you guys, I will take any critics to improve myself. I still need to correct some grammar mistakes though but TTYL for now, see you later!


	6. That Child Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello there! First of all, I’m really excited because I finally has beta, Keepyoureyesup. Thank you for fixing my crappy grammars and I’ll update the previous chapter with the better version when she’s done with it. When reading the articles, the director says that someone’s going to die and when I saw the trailer…they’re likely want to KILL STILES!!! I mean WTF??? If they even dare to kill Stiles, I swear I’ll never watch Teen Wolf like ever again because I love Stiles (the only character because everyone have issues except Derek) and I don’t want Sterek love to end  (that’s probably the main reason). I could only pray that Stiles didn’t die and Derek gets the time to save him and have babies together ….  
> Forget about the topic I think we need some actions right?? Sorry but I can’t write the kicking ass actions because I’m not really good at that hahaha. My friends actually told me that I should write a love story because they think it’s cute when they saw my previous chapter of love story. Anyway, let’s get into the story and I hope you enjoy this one…  
> The music of this chapter is Freedom Fighter and Enigmatic Soul by Two Steps from Hell…  
> Disclaimer: I do not own TEEN WOLF; if I do…trailer like that will never exist (well I’m sick minded maybe I will he he)!  
> This is unbetad and done in madness so I might update it with more details after this

_Fallen Angel_

10 years ago, they should've killed that boy and nothing will beat them to dust. What a fool decisions they made, the harmless boy has finally grown into a man who they're fear for the whole centuries. A frightening announcement had been made when the mysterious five comes back to gather themselves.

"The boy has finally spreads his wings"

They should have known this will happen after the boy reach eighteen years old; he finally has the power to banish them all. The man in blue cloaks let out all of his rage, knowing it is too late to stop that boy from killing them.

"Fool! We would've killed that boy 10 years ago and know we'll die because of it!"

The man in black only laughs and the four of them looks at him; they're getting annoyed of him. In this wild madness, he is the only who one calm in this situation.

"What are you laughing about?" spat the man in purple cloaks, showing his fangs to the man in black.

"Didn't I tell you the past 10 years? As long he doesn't lose his virginity o someone he loves, he still weak as the little boy. With such power, he doesn't know how to controls it."

They become quiet for a moment and finally the man in the green cloaks steps out and revealing his face. The pointy ears is the first thing that can be notice from the creatures, the white pale skin and those sharp eyebrows shows his mutual expression, anger.

"I'll come first to kill this boy, this boy will die in the hands of mine and each of you will bow to me as your new leader"

The man in black laughs "Don't get so full of yourself; you didn't even know what he can do. Remember what his father did to us 10 years ago?"

The dark elf groans and clenches his fist that man almost killed him but he manages to escape, what a humiliation that day.

"I won't let that happen again, I'll take revenge for my humiliation and dignity. I'll attack the werewolves pack to prevent them failing our plan."

The other men seem to nod in agreement and let the dark elf to do the job since he's the one to volunteer on killing the boy.

"We'll meet again when you're done with this, dismissed"

Once again, they disappear into the gleam of darkness and the dark elf begins to execute his perfect plan but like always the last man always stand there. Wondering if that elf will be able to kill the boy because he's certainly doesn't allow that before his plan succeed.

"I'll stop the elf before he gets to kill the boy, he's mine after all"

_Fallen Angel_

They were trapped and hanging with chains, there is nothing that the packs can do now except to wait and see. Derek sees the man who sets them, the pointy ears and white pale skin is the obvious feature. He immediately knows what they are dealing with…

"What do you want from us?" he growls.

The dark elf laughs and looks at him with disgusting look

"I am going to destroy this pack so you won't interfere with my next plan"

Derek confuse with the elf words, what the hell is this elf talking about? One thing for sure, after he escapes from this fucking rope…that elf has some serious explanation to do. The other growls and give them the ferocious look but the elves didn't scared of that look.

"Oh please, you think you can scare me?"

He is laughing along with the guards and stops after a while. He takes Derek's chin and look at him straight in the eyes.

"Once I got the hand of the boy, I will kill all of you immediately in front of his eyes. I won't hesitates on doing that"

The dark elf let go of his chin roughly and makes him look to the other side, Derek gives his death gaze towards the elf but he doesn't intimidate by it. He turns around and walks away; leaving them behind with the guards but before he reaches the door. Derek sees he chuckles and said something…

"It's easier to breaks all of you down you because there is no teamwork and spirits, I hope you're happy for losing something precious that dear to the pack"

The door closes and they all watch the door close, knowing what the dark elf means. They can fight the elf if they just know how to coöperate but no…they just can't, not without that 'someone'.

_~2 hours earlier~_

_One month Stiles is gone, their life is a mess. Fight after fight, they arguing with each other and cannot work together while they're hunt something. Derek aware of this situation, if this continues….the pack likely to breaks apart and has their own way, he totally doesn't want. Especially when his beta becomes stronger but there is no one to controls or unites them, only one person can solves this problems and his wolf quickly agrees to that._

" _Stiles…"_

_He doesn't want to admit it but he missed that fireball, the rumbling and 24 hours of him talking nonsense. The house sounds really quiet when he's not around, even though the first couple of weeks he likes the quietness but it becomes lonely because they only talks when they have problems or when some of them fighting with each other but Derek manage to stops them before it got worst, now Beacon Hills got attack by unknown creatures and it's up to them to solves the problems._

" _Lydia, did you get any information about this creäture yet?"_

_Lydia just look at Derek and shakes her head, apparently they all found a dead-end. Every time they got a new clue, it doesn't relate to the previous one and it seems this creäture is smart enough to close their tracks. Several attacks have been made but none of them is lethal, only a few bruises and some of them got into the hospital for a week. What is more interesting is they hide their scents really well, the pack unable to traces it because either it's fake or fades to somewhere else. Suddenly, Scott pushes the door open and gasping for breath, everyone look at him in weird way and that includes Derek._

" _The creatures….they're attacking people now!"_

" _How do you know?" Derek looks straight at Scott, searching for the quick answer._

" _I don't have time to explain that right now, we must hurry!"_

_Derek can feel something odd in Scott and he smells different too but he ignores it, he needs to focus on whatever these creatures might be. He can't let this opportunity to let slipped by, not when they finally can solve the case, once and for all._

" _We have to get them now and don't let them escape." Derek commands._

_They're instantly change to their wolf form and immediately run to the place leading by Scott since he's the only one knows where it is. Once they reach there, the place in the building is empty only full of old machineries which can be assumed as an old factory. Derek tells them to make a search throughout the factory if they found anything, what he doesn't know is someone is watching their movements. The silence makes them tense and the ears perks for any sounds but there was nothing to hear, only the sound of their breath and rough wind blows outside the factory. Isaac looks at Scott and places his hand at his shoulder._

" _Are you okay there, Scott?"_

_Scott shakes his head and only smiles to Isaac saying he's fine, while in the search Derek sense something. This place, it smells weird and he kind of pick up the familiar scents that he used to know…it's kind of smells like forest but also there's a faint smell of rotten meat, he remembers something._

" _ISAAC! GET AWAY FROM…"_

_Before he can finish his words, a mysterious group of people surrounds them and hiding their face with mask. Derek turns into alpha mode and growls at them to give them warning but they move really fast and he can't see where them at. A quick light punch through his stomach and he stands in defends position, ready for any attacks while Scott had fallen down unconscious and Isaac also ready to protects himself and Scott from any upcoming attack. A small cut slices through their skin and Derek knows it has wolfs bane which makes the healing goes slower, it is torturous when finally with a hard blows, he blacks out and the last thing he sees is Isaac growling towards the group and shows his fangs._

Derek should've known that Scott got spelled when he smells his scent earlier at the house, and now they're paying for it. Each of them hanging in the chains above the ground and waiting for the next event, he tries to swing back and forth to look whether he can loosen the chains but it is too tight. The guards beat him with their spear and back to their position, Scott finally awake after a long time of unconscious. He shocks when he finds himself hanging; Derek could only roll his eyes.

"Urrgghh, what happen?"

Jackson snarled "It seems your little information brings us to this kind of situation, dumb face."

"I don't remember telling you anything, and don't call me dumb face you idiot"

In the place and with their position, they still can fight. Derek couldn't believe how much hatred between these two since Stiles gone; he finally interrupts them when they likely want to ripped each other throats.

"Scott, what is the last thing you remember?"

Scott tries to remember something…

"I'm on my way to my house, when someone came out of nowhere and asking me for help. It was a woman and her face is covered with a black scarf, so I followed her to give her some help, when I got there it was nothing and that's when she hit me and blacked out"

Jackson laughs "Why the hell you believe the stranger that you didn't even know what their intention is?"

Scott glares at Jackson "I'm just trying to help; besides she looks convincing with her eyes"

Then it was Allison turns to glares him a dagger, he wonders why Scott is stupid enough to believe her and get down with it. They continue to arguing when finally the guards didn't stand them anymore.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL CUT YOUR TONGUE OFF!"

They're all become quiet and looks down on the floor, maybe this is the punishment for abandoning Stiles alone. He remembers when Kate used to hang him like this and torturing him, it's the last thing he wants to remember now but here he is again in the same situation except there is no torturing part or is it?

"Well this is sucks" Erica said suddenly.

Boyd look at her "Unless someone come to rescues us then we cannot fighting back"

"And I wonder who could save us when there's a ton of elves freaking watch us? Oh, let me guess Stiles?"

Jackson with his sarcasm, sometimes Derek wants to punch that kid face and tell him to stop becoming assholes. Lydia tries to find a way to escape but it is effortless because even the chains have wolfs bane in it and it weakens their strength to breaks it. The chains also starts to burn their wrists because of the effects, any time longer and their hand will be in danger of infection so they need to think fast.

"We have to find a way or our life will be in danger"

Everyone agrees and starting to think a way to escape but with their life in the line, they have no time for delaying. Isaac and Erica try to provoke the guards by saying bad things but they didn't move from their position and pretends didn't hear anything when suddenly one of them smack his arm.

" **Darn mosquitos always getting in my nerves just like the one who's hanging behind us"**

Derek doesn't get on what they say because they using their own language but he pretty sure it is about them. Guard One is asking the questions.

" **Good for it, I wonder what Prince Elrond will do to them if he captures the boy?"**

" **I bet he might do something gruesome to them, he certainly knows how to tortures people before their death just like in the previous war"**

The guard shivers **"Especially when he's mad, we certainly don't want that"**

" **The boy's father already humiliates him back in the previous war and the revenge he held towards him is far too great. I couldn't imagine what could happen when he gets the prize"**

" **We just going to wait and see then we're celebrates!"**

The elves are laughing and the pack had no idea what are they talking about but one thing for sure, it's not a good thing. On the other hand, Derek kept thinking on what the leader means…something about a boy but he doesn't know who. Whatever that means, the main focus now is to get out from this place and capture the leader.

_Fallen Angel_

Stiles father got information that a several attacks has been occur throughout Beacon Hills, they already pack their belongings and put it in the car. The father and son went back to the grass field land for the last time before they left the place, for one month they fights and practice with each other to become stronger. The determinations look forms in the sheriff eyes when he sees the grass field.

"What is wrong dad?"

A serious tone coming out from his father "They're finally come to strike"

He understands that expression, all the practicing and hard work for the whole month with his father will be shown in this coming confrontation. His destiny will begin as soon he steps into Beacon Hills and ready for anything comes to him, the wings tattoo at his back marked like his own skin and he needs no clothes for that. His father places his hand on the shoulder and squeezes it a little.

"Are you ready for this son?"

Stiles smiles and nods his head, he slowly takes a step forward and spreads his large wings. The greyish white color never fails to amaze him even though he's seen it for a couple of times now. Each feather arranges beautifully, they soft to touch but strong enough to dodge the bullets fire.

"Accept your destiny; I and your mother had waiting for this moment to come"

He turns around "I hope it's worth of your time dad"

His father could only say "it is already, now go and saves the world"

He shoots up through the sky, leaving his father behind the ground and flies through straight to the Beacon Hills. Whatever happens after this, he is ready to embrace his faiths in the future because this is his life and he vows to stands and fights until the end. It was late night when he reaches Beacon Hills; the town is always quiet in the time like this except for several places like The Jungle. Stiles starts to sense something is not right, usually Derek and his pack will solves this case but it seems this problems elongates and become a nuisance to the people who live there. Maybe they're in troubles and need his help but he cannot forgive them easily, not when they throw him like a waste toy. First thing first, he needs to find the hideout of the mystery creatures.

"I need to find them first"

He touches the ground and his eyes become white, finding a trace of the werewolves and he stumbles a few other people's but he finally got it when he focus. The thin line of Scott's traces founds into the forest, he pulls up his hand and his eyes become normal again as he starts to feels dizzy. He never done that for long, his father only teach the techniques and he tries it but only for a short time.

"I should get use to that often or I'm in big troubles"

Werewolves can use their nose to pick up the scents but not as efficient as the angels did, he learns from his father that the angels can detect anything that traces through the grounds and also from the air as long its living things. Stiles follow the traces and decide to walk on feet, when he gone through the woods he sees two figures walking and he immediately finds a place to hide. He peeks out from the bushes and watch the figures moves, Stiles instantly knows what he is dealing with now.

"The dark elves…"

Suddenly a hand cups his mouth and when Stiles turns around he sees his father place his finger on his mouth to quiet. They let the elves to pass by and make sure they completely disappear from the sight, Stiles still in the shocks condition and glare at his father.

"How do you come here so fast?"

His father shrugs "I have my own tricks son"

Stiles roll his eyes and continue to watch around the area to inspect any dangers.

"Elrond has come forward to kill you first"

He turns around to look at his father "Elrond?"

"Yes, the leader of the dark elves tribe. In correct way, the mighty Prince Elrond"

"How do you know him?"

The sheriff starts to tell the story "I have met him when he tries to kill you when your mother is 6 months pregnant of you, he is the ignorant and the most arrogant I have ever met. He spits his words like venom and sometimes manipulates people feelings and mind with that. One day when I fight with him, he loses to my hand and for him it was the greatest humiliation he ever had and swears to have revenge with me."

Stiles fold his arm and nods "He cannot accept that he was defeated by you. What did him…?"

His father snaps his finger and make Stiles focus back on the mission.

"Enough chit-chat, we still have one Prince to kill"

They move slowly and with Stiles help, they got into the abandoned factory. He flies and land on the top of the factory when he watches Derek hanging along with the other members with chains, how he didn't get shock by this? The two guards stands very still in their position and ready to attack at any time. He gets back to his father and told him the situation; the old man understands and takes out some flash bang. Stiles points out his finger to the bomb.

"What are you doing with those?"

"I will throw this flash bang towards them, they really sensitive to light and while they covers their eyes; you knocks them out and finds the Prince while I release all of them"

Stiles remember the guards look like, with a body full of armor and swords that can cuts through diamond. He didn't sure if he can do this.

"Why don't you do it dad? You have more experience when it comes to handling this"

His old man cupped his both cheeks with his hands and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Only you can do these Stiles, the armor could only be penetrated by that wings of yours and your vision can see their weak points. I didn't have enough energy to fight with them and materials to defeat them. Tell me, are you ready?"

The looks in Stiles change and he nods his head with agreement, they both take a deep breath when his father moves towards the entrance. The guards and the captive looks at the direction when he throws two flash bangs into them and all of sudden the visions become white.

"This is the perfect chance to strike"

The guards cover their eyes up and the pack closes their eyes because of the bright light, Stiles immediately spreads his wings and starts to attack them with it. He knocks one of the guards down and quickly gets up to cuts the armor of the other guard. It cuts like a paper and somehow Stiles really mesmerizes by it but he has no time for that, the broken armor exposed their skin and the mask they wear also torn off; showing their face. In the less of the five seconds, Stiles stabs the guard straight to the heart with the spear and twists it to make sure the death. Stiles didn't realize until a few seconds when he had another guard to kill, the guard tries to attack him with the spear and he spins around to avoid it. The spear breaks and the guard flies and lands hard on the ground when Stiles stands in front of him.

" **You angels will be damned by our Prince"** he spits on Stiles foot.

"With that actions, I take it you don't values your life so go to hell"

A sword magically appears on Stiles hand and he kills the dark elf with it. Even though it happens only for a few minutes but it felts so long, he wipes the blood from his body when his father already takes further actions by taking the pack down. They're still can't see him very well and let this father to take care of them while he search for the leader. His father concerns of him and grab his wrists.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be good. Take care of them"

The sheriff slowly releases the grip and Stiles runs towards the door and flies to search Prince Elrond. It didn't take long when he sees the Prince and his bodyguards, he shoots down to their location and making an ambush attack towards them. They startle because of the ambush attack and Stiles easily take an advantage of that, the bodyguards are lying dead in their own pool of blood which leaves him with the prince alone. The prince laughs and looks at him with crazy look.

"What in the name of spirits of this? My bodyguards didn't stand a chance to fight you"

"Elrond, you will death in my hands. Your power brings danger to this world; I will not allow it happen"

The prince smirks and suddenly appears behind Stiles, holding his neck tight and licking stripes to his neck.

"What a naïve little boy, I wonder what it takes to make your dreams crumble into pieces and cry?"

Stiles elbows his way out from the prince grasp and angry for what he just did to him.

"Dude, what the fuck are you thinking? Are you guys gay or something?"

Elrond laughs like a maniac "I find your energy is fascinating boy but it won't last long when I can finally kill you!"

The prince takes out his sword and so is Stiles, they move forwards and begin to try to attack each other. Each blows of the swords would risks to ended their life forever and none of them are willing to stop, the elf use his power when he throws fireball to Stiles but he manages to avoid that with his wings. That's when the prince takes the chance and success to scratch him a little in the face, Stiles moves back and wipes his blood from his cheek.

"That's my little souvenir for you and the next one will be much bigger"

The elf tastes the blood and make a moaning sound, Stiles feels sick just by looking at it. What kind of sick creäture is this? Or the prince is psychotic?

It becomes erratic when the Elrond begins his multiple attacks and Stiles almost got hit by one of him and he also use his power to make Stiles to lose his defense thus giving him a chance to attack. Elrond have more battle experience than him, he must admit and that alone makes him harder to kill. He needs to change tactic fast or he'll lose this battle and become sacrifice, no…he doesn't want to die when all the faith of humanity fallen into his hand; he is the only hope to save them from the darkness and without him, the darkness will overrule the world and all the people he loves will suffer to live especially his dad.

"No, I won't lose to you especially when there's someone I care waiting for me"

Stiles spin around wings and let out the feather to fly out, Elrond manage to avoid a few of them but it was too much and there already stick to his flesh. He screams in agony and it can be heard everywhere. The blood starts to trickle down from the cut and he finally falls down to the ground with knees on the ground. His face disheveled in disbelief and look at him pathetically.

"How can you beat someone like me? I WAS STRONGER THAN YOU!"

Stiles could only sigh and stands in front of him.

"I cannot lose this battle when there is someone I love waiting for my return Elrond, they're my reason to stay on fighting and believe that I can win"

Elrond lies on the ground and laughs with tears verge on his eyes, bloods starts to coming out from his body.

"Love? That is the most barbaric thing I have ever heard. Only by power can make you stronger and only by fighting to the top will make you powerful"

Stiles kneel and look at him with sympathy; he shakes his head and places his hand to the elf face. Retracing his old memories in his life…

_Stiles see the little version of Elrond crying down in front of his parent's funeral when they got killed in the war. His life has never been easy since then, memories by memories he sees the prince having a hard life when he got tortures wherever he didn't do the work faster or he becomes a joke among his friends because of his looks. He was never been had muscle at that time but Stiles could see the fire in Elrond eyes and he works hard for it until he gets it, when he grows up he become a soldier._

_War after war he follows, he becomes the admirable among the tribe and finally falls in love with a young woman name Mirana. She was a human and they falls in love with each other at first sight, it was a law that elf and human is forbidden to get into a relationship but he doesn't cares…all he wants is Mirana and him to live happily ever after. One day, he confronts to the elders and announces himself to quit from the military and live in peace with the person he loves. They objects the request he made and demand to see the girl, Elrond alert if the elders finds out about the woman he love is a human she will die. That one faithful night, Elrond sneaks out from the camp and gone to Mirana's house. He opens and fined Mirana sleeps in her bed, he wakes her up and told her to pack things and meet him at the end of the river._

" _Elrond, I forgot to tell you something"_

_Elrond blinks his eyes "What is it?"_

_She places her hand on the stomach and he immediately knows what it means, she was pregnant with his child. He kissed her happily and promises to take care of their child together with love. What he doesn't realize is someone following him and tells the elders, when he got back to the camp the other man caught his arms and he tries to escape but he cannot do that. His ears catch the sounds of Mirana's screaming and he screams to let her go, he is begging to let them do whatever to him but not to her. The elders only said…_

' _You have broken the law Elrond, now you must pay for the consequences…"_

_His eyes got wide and cry to let her go, he knows what's going to happen next._

" _Please let her go, I am the one who fault…no…."_

_She looks at him and only smiles when the executioner brings her to the death chamber; she got to touch for the last time. He kisses the soft hand and rubs her stomach; their beautiful gift from the spirits._

" _We will meet again Elrond with our baby boy, I love you…" she kisses him._

_Before he got any chance to talk, they forcedly thrown her into the chamber and let him see what they're going to do. He curses them with his venomous mouth and when the fire goes up, Mirana screams and crying and he can't look but the man forced him too. When she turns her gaze to Elrond, she smiles and accepts her death. She slowly protects the baby in her stomach with both arms and slowly hums the lullaby that Elrond teach her, burns to the ashes until the morning. The man leaves him there kneeling down in front of the chamber and let him do whatever he wants, he takes her ashes and from that day he swears that love will make him weak and only by power can make him strong._

Stiles cries when he saws the memories, how much is this man had to suffer for losing someone he love in front of him. The prince breathes begins to slows down and Stiles hugs him and hummed the lullaby that Mirana did.

"You had enough of your suffering Elrond, go towards Mirana. She is waiting for you on the other side"

Elrond slowly shuts his eyes down and when there is no more breath, the corpse becomes the light and Stiles watching them disappears into the sky. He hopes that Elrond and Mirana will live happily after this.

That child of love will make their life happier.

_Fallen Angel_

Derek hears the scream when they finally regain conscious and the burns in his wrists begin to heal it, all of them including John moves to the scene where the scream can be heard. They reach there when Derek saws a pair of wings and a person who is holding someone in the brink of dying. That person is Stiles and he couldn't believe what he just saw, is that a true wing? The other member seems to be in shocks especially Scott. He sees Stiles is crying when he finish with something and hugs the leader that he hates. A pang of jealousy strikes through Derek and he feels an urge to separates them but he suddenly thinks why he would want to do that? Stiles begin to starts to say something towards the man and hum him a lullaby. When the corpse turns into dust and he stands up, he sees all of them watching what happen.

"I have killed the Prince of The Dark Elves, Elrond"

So that's the name of the elf, his still focus on Stiles wings and his scent. Stiles scent has changed to earthier like and breeze, it feels really right and he wants to inhale the musk scent. Scott interrupts them.

"Stiles, what are you exactly?"

Stiles look at Scott and displayed his wings, Derek sears it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The greyish white color really suits Stiles and how come he was shirtless the whole time? That boy certainly has some muscles at his arms and some on his chest.

"I am mostly known as the angel, dad let's get out of here"

The sheriff nods his hand and follows behind Stiles, Scott runs and tries to reach him.

"Stiles, I am apologizing for what I have done. Please…"

Stiles cut the word "There is nothing left to say Scott…"

They walk away from them and slowly disappear into the forest and into the way out, leaving Derek and the pack speechless. The most shocking reward reaction falls to Jackson because his mouth is wide open. Derek finally opens his mouth

"Let's go back, we have something to discuss"

They all nods and begins to run to Derek's place to discuss something really important.

_Fallen Angel_

"Most impressive indeed"

The man in black cloaks satisfies with Stiles performance, he watches every movement Stiles made and see the compassion sides of him.

"He is perfect for me, the love of my life"

Only a few steps need to be taken and he will executes his grand master plan, only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC  
> Haha I actually write this after I finished my exam, BAMF! Stiles has appears everybody and wait for it because there is more chapters coming soon. Right now I want to spend my holiday and sorry my grammar crapiness over 9000… TTYL!!


	7. The New Fresh of Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there readers! I'm already back to my university and finally I can write this since I've rested way too long at my home (I really want to stay longer) but life must go on and I'm on my new semester now but as you can see, I am busy with assignments and test. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and kudos you've sent me and I really appreciates it very much. I am pretty much inspired to write more because of that, I feel bad because I'm leaving my first fic in hiatus but no worries because I might continue with that one soon heehaw….I still don't know how to put gif or pictures in the Ao3 so someone please help me? Thank you(I'm still new on that site, so sorry!)
> 
> Okay my summary of this chapter, a meeting between the pack, still broken-hearted Stiles, emotional confused Derek, and a bit Sterek: D…I almost forgot, new character alert in this chapter!
> 
> Song for this chapter: Love hurts (Yiruma) and In the Shadows (The Rasmus)
> 
> I need to make my disclaimer again, I do not own Teen Wolf and I just have one wish towards the productions PLEASEE MAKE STEREK COMES CANON! If not, I just want to see them kiss for one time and I'll be grateful for my entire life.

Panic rises in the gathering, the death of the famous dark elf prince taken them like storms. Words spread like a wind, other creatures already aware on how the boy killed the prince and those feels intimidated but at the same time nervous as their time will come. The four men gathers with one of them was already lost to the angel, their voice full of rage and plain hints of fear.

"He killed our brother; we can't let that happen to us"

"We would've known this would happen, the prophecies taking the route and ended our lives…one by one"

The three of them busy with their discussions but one man didn't seem to take interest of that. He is too preoccupied with his own plan, a way so the boy will falls in love with him, he saw with his own eyes that the boy and the werewolves pack not in the same team. He clearly can take a full advantage of that situation, where he can be the savior of the boy life...what his name? Stiles. The plan has its own risk but he can take a shot, slowly Stiles will come to him and ready to give everything to him. On that day, there will be no more who can stops him from taking over world and the person he loves stands by his side. The man laughs with his grand plan; the other three watch him with questioning look.

"I make sure you come to me" he said in whisper.

Somehow they think the man is crazy with the boy, such an obsession eyes and full of lust come from that man when they saw the boy face for the first time. The man in blue cloaks can sense in that man, he will do anything to get he wants even if it's to kill his own comrades. He shivers when he thinks that but he just let it go and prepare for the worst possibilities. Finally the man in purple cloaks lets his voice out.

"We need to strategize the next attack"

"A proper plan has to be made for this; Elrond is a fool because he attacks without thinking the possibilities"

Decided to meet again when they ready, the four men vanishes from the spot and only dust is left.

_Fallen Angel_

One week had passed since the killing, the beta and the human gone to Derek's house. Everyone takes their place and no one dares to say a word about it especially Jackson. They just look at each other and the tension between them is rising, Derek can feel that and he doesn't like it at one bit. He finally takes the honor to speak.

"We don't know this will happen, as less expecting it. Stiles have come for our rescue and kill the Elves."

They still quiet, even before Stiles become an angel he always came to their rescue and try to fights back even though he knew that he is incapable in doing that. Derek can still remember when they fight Deucalion, Stiles had broken few of his bones and a lot of bruises but he still can manage to smiles and said he was fine but Derek knows he was holding the pain inside.

"How can he keep this secret from us for all this time?" Erica said with slight tone of frustrations in it

Scott still in confusion "But we didn't smell any odd scents from him before, his smell like a perfect human being"

Derek think for a while, it is true that Stiles smells like a human until the dramatic changes occur to Stiles. When he first met the angel Stiles, he couldn't say anything and just stands there like an idiot. A couple of minutes change and Lydia come up with a theory…

"I think Stiles also didn't know about this either until…Scott, when was his birthday?"

Scott looks at her "One month ago, why?"

"It makes sense, Stiles also gone with his father after that. It means that Stiles become an angel when he's turn eighteen but I still don't know the real reason."

The real question is on what purpose? The dark elf seems to know Stiles and ready to kill him if he got any chance but Stiles got it first before him. Too many questions needs to be answered and only one person can answer those questions…Stiles. Scott looks down and staring at the floor, regretting the loss of his best friend.

"I wish he can forgive me but I get what I deserve"

Allison rubs his back and hugs him for comfort. She brushes his hair and soothes him for comfort, Derek could only wish that someone able to do that for him.

"We're all at fault Scott; it's not just you alone. Our purpose for leaving him like that is for his own good and we didn't expect this thing could happen. All of us in this pack owes him an apologize"

"But I am his best friend, Allison. I threw him out when he needed me the most. God can kill me for what I've done"

"We all did Scott"

It was the dead silence among of them, each one of them keeps those guilty feelings inside. Everyone remembers when Stiles was here, it was full of happiness with his jokes and eases the tension in the pack when facing a serious problems. It's the way of Stiles to glue them up together, to keep them unified and makes the bond stronger. Finally, Derek breaks the silence.

"I want to meet Stiles"

The betas all look at him and Scott with his crazy tone "Are you crazy? He didn't want to meet any of us especially you! We broke his heart enough until he cannot forgive us"

"I want to fix these things up" Derek said, calmly.

He feels responsible, he's the one that breaks Stiles heart and a part of him wants to meet him again. Whatever happens when he comes to Stilinski house, he will convince Stiles to become the pack again. He is aware this is not going to be easy but as an Alpha for the pack, he cannot see them falling apart: not when their saviors just return and saving their life all over again. The wolf in him just begging him to bring Stiles back, Derek wonders because his wolf never acts like this before. Even with Kate, his wolf didn't react like that and it was a long time ago. Scott comes forward and pats his shoulder.

"I can only wish you good luck, Derek. Stiles might be a nicest person we've met but when he's mad, only god knows when he able to calms down"

The packs only chance falls into his hand; he needs to do this right if he wants Stiles to come back to them. They watching him as he leaving the house with Erica and Lydia face with full of hope to bring Stiles back.

"I can do this, I'm the alpha."

He takes a deep breath and starts to run really fast until he reach Stiles house, one thing he notices about the house first. Stiles room is the only one that has light in it and he only hears one heartbeat; probably the Sheriff is having a night shift today. Which means Stiles is alone right now and it's the perfect opportunity for Derek to persuade Stiles. He steps up to Stiles window but he sees no one there, maybe Stiles gone to the bathroom when suddenly he feels a presence behind him. When he turns around, he could see Stiles in his serious face and looking at him with anger. Derek can sense that and he can only this will end well.

"What do you want here?"

He turns around and sees Stiles standing behind him, wrapping both of his arms to his chest with rather amusing expressions. He just needs to calm down and let him talk properly or he will screws this up just like the last time he did.

"I need to see you"

Stiles laughs and Derek keep watching him, aware for the response he will get.

"What do you know? The alpha wants to talk to me after I save their ass…how ironic."

The mocking tone can be heard from Stiles mouth crystal clear. Derek instantly knows that Stiles would not give in without a fight, not with some viscous words coming from that little mouth. After a while Stiles shrug his shoulders and let out his hand and Derek takes a few minutes to understand the gesture.

"Talk or leave this place"

Derek certainly doesn't want that to happen, after he convinces Stiles to join the packs back. He looks at the window and he more prefer if he can talk this where no one can hears them…

"You want to talk here or…"

Stiles pass through him and there it is again, that tantalizing smell. Derek eyes shot up when he smells the scents, his inner wolf just want to rub all over that scent and make a claim but he still got it under control. Stiles open the window and hop into his bedroom and waiting for Derek to join.

"If you keep wasting my times, it's better you leaves"

Derek hopes in without hesitations and faces Stiles, standing tall and look straights to his eyes. A sense of determination burns in Derek's heart, whether Stiles like it or not…he will come back to them.

_Fallen Angel_

It's been a week since the elf dies and Stiles doesn't want to talk to anyone except his father. The story of the elf life really touches his heart and he can only smiles when he imagines the elf finally met with his lovely wife and son. Stiles had no ideas about the other members of the organization and his father not giving him any other information either which is not helping at all. He won't be in the school for another week so he still has a few days off and he will use it in the right away. So, as usual he opens his laptops and surfs the internet to digs something about the secret society. A few hours later, he comes out with nothing.

"Man, they surely can hide some serious shit about them"

Knowing Stiles, he will never give up until he get the answer. He then again went wild with the massive research but still blank, he groans and jump into his bed.

"I hate you right now internet"

In a daze, he remembered when his father talks about his mother, he can only recalled some of her features but not all of them because he was young. As he goes further deeper, the dream and the voice he hears giving him warnings about the mad apocalypse. To be honest, he couldn't believe that he's the only hope for the humanity, seriously? He has ADHD which makes him high as fuck and have no bulky muscles like the werewolves, Stiles also doesn't have anything special (except his research skill, is that count?).

"This is boring, better get outside"

He opens the window and steps outside, staring at the moon. Its half-moon today and two more weeks it will become a full moon. Is there any chance that he forgives the pack? Maybe but not this short. Not until they taste their own medicines. Stiles actually wants them to suffer and begging for him to come back but he still didn't have a heart for that. Goddamn the angel genes for making him so soft but he still grateful because he able to keep his mother's side and helping to vanquish the evil. Until that one moment he hears something lurking out somewhere, he immediately find a place to hide and prepare himself to attack. For his surprise, its Derek…what is he doing here? Derek jumps and look through his window. Ah, he must be looking for Stiles and Derek isn't aware when Stiles stands behind him with amused face.

"What do you want here?"

Derek look at him straight to the eyes but not saying anything, they just stare sat each other until Derek opens his mouth.

"I need to see you"

Stiles laughs even though he didn't want to but he need to make them learn their lesson, but damn he can be an actor for this shit.

"What do you know? The alpha wants to talk to me after I save their ass…how ironic."

Derek looks down, probably feels guilty about but he doesn't care. Stiles is satisfied with this situations so far and he plans to do it more. The alpha still quiet and he shrugs his shoulder and takes out his hand for Derek to speak.

"Talk or leave this place"

Stiles see the wolf eyes shot up and glare at the windows.

"You want to talk here or…"

He rolls his eyes and pass through Derek before he opens the window and hops into the bedroom, Derek just looking at him without any words. There's a slight of hesitations but Stiles didn't want any waste time.

"If you keep wasting my times, it's better you leaves"

He finally joins Stiles in the bedroom and closes the window, they standing opposite to each other. God he never have this serious conversation with someone like Derek, the atmosphere in here is surreal and the tension between them begin to rise but Stiles will not give in until he get his own revenge. He folds his arms close to his chest and watch Derek.

"Spit it out, you don't have much time because my dad will come home soon"

He lies because he didn't want Derek to stay long in the house, not when he still hurting on what happens a month ago. In addition, his dad probably shots Derek with his shotgun wolf's bane laced bullets that he recently just found out and he certainly don't want to occur.

"The pack needs you"

He couldn't believe what just come out from Derek's mouth, some part of him actually happy that the packs realize his existence in the group but no… after what they've done to him, he cannot simply forgives them, not yet.

"I remember a month ago that the pack doesn't need me and I heard it from your own mouth. Are you fucking kidding me now Derek?"

Derek growls but Stiles doesn't scared of that, he already used to it.

"This is not a joke Stiles and I won't be gone until you come back to us"

He can feel his blood boiling in rage, they think that he can forget this like nothing happen. They already hurt him too much and Stiles for the first time explodes.

"HELL NO! Did you think I will forget what you have done to me? I always there when you guys need me and the one saving the packs ass when they're in troubles but what do I get? An ignorance and worse than that…loneliness. No, I won't come back to the pack until everyone feels what I am dealing it."

Derek quiets and listen all the words he blurts out, it's the truth after all. He feels satisfies when he let it all out and crosses his arm close to his chest. Derek still silence.

"Why don't you say something about Derek? Cat got your tongue?" he taunts.

"Don't dare to challenge me Stiles, I am the alpha!"

Stiles laughs and look at him in the mocking way

"You're not my alpha and I don't belong to anybody even your pack. I am in my way and there's no way you can stop me."

"That's it!"

"What…"

Then unexpected things happen, Derek pushed him to the bed and pinned both of his arm above his head. Stiles squirm and look above him when Derek look straight to his face, which hazel-green eyes gaze into his souls.

"You belong to the pack Stiles and I am your alpha"

He struggles and keep glaring at Derek, he can't even take his wings out because of their positions now, goddamn the wolf still overpowering him.

"Didn't you hear what I said just now Derek? You're not my alpha!"

"SUBMIT TO ME!"

The grips tighten and Stiles can actually feel that his wrist can actually snaps. The eyes glows red and this is Derek showing his alpha power and want Stiles to submit to him, he wants to but not this time around. They might want to use him again and throws him out when they're done with it.

"GO TO HELL DEREK!"

Their face is too close and Stiles can feel Derek's breathe on his face, that eyes penetrating his soul and still trying to find an answer for the submission. He then realizes their positions and it brings a flush to his face which makes Derek confuse when he sees Stiles gotten all red. Derek straddling him on the hips and his face is so close that Stiles just need to moves forward to kiss Derek, somehow he likes that idea. No need to think about this…

"I won't move until you say yes Stiles"

"Just let me stay free and do the hell everything I want"

Derek accidentally moves his hips forward as Stiles whimper a little, their eyes widen it become into an awkward moment between them. He couldn't believe he creates that sound, their face draws closer until their nose touch and their forehead meet each other. Only a few millimeters and Stiles first will be taken by Alpha Derek, the sourwolf. He closes his eyes and his heartbeat grows louder, ready for what occur next when they hears engine rumbles on the outside. His dad just come back from work. Derek got distracted and Stiles takes this chance to push him away, their staring competition starts again and none of them wants to say a word. The front door opens and they can hear the sheriff calling his son.

"Son, are you still awake?"

They can hear the footsteps walking upstairs, Stiles frowns his eyes clearly give the clear message to leave this place before his father finds out. Derek doesn't budge from his place and stand there like a stone, the footsteps keep getting louder and finally stops in front of the door. The first three knock shocks both and Stiles immediately push Derek to the window.

"I want you to leave this place or my father will surely kills you" he said in a whisper tone, he doesn't want his father to hear them.

"What did I tell you Stiles? Not leaving this place until you say yes to my proposition"

"Stiles, what is going on there? Can I come in?"

Stiles really hate his conditions and that stubborn sourwolf doesn't want to go until he says yes, goddamn his life now. You know what, let the old man sees Derek and shoots the brain out of him because they didn't actually know what the sheriff capable off. That's the last thing Stiles want to witness, the death of Derek Hale.

"Fine but don't expect me to go one of your meetings and pretends like nothing happen and you're still not my alpha"

He swears Derek just groans when he hears that but at least Stiles gives the answer for his question, the wolf jumps out from the window and disappear…bastard. Now Derek is out from the sight, he opens the door and he already eyeing the shotgun in the sheriff hand.

"I thought something bad happen and am preparing myself with this shotgun"

"Don't worry dad, I am fine"

His dad checking out his rooms and a relief sighs come to him when he feels his son is safe from danger.

"You need some rest and I'll leave you. Good night"

The sheriff kiss the forehead and ruffles Stiles hair before him out from his room when suddenly he stops and turns around.

"Stiles?"  
Stiles look up to his father.

"Don't let Derek breaks in to our house without my consent, it's a good thing I let him go for now. The next time he appears, I won't be tolerable" he walks away.

How can he knows that? Stiles amazed by his father ability sometimes, maybe because he's a hunter so he can tell when something wrong. School day tomorrow and he certainly don't want to be late, he changes the clothes and switch off the lamps. His mind constantly think the awkward situation between him and Derek, he touches his lips and wondering what it really feels like when he finally able to kiss the alpha? His eyes grow heavier and he drives to his sleep.

_Fallen Angel_

Derek goes back to his house and the pack still waiting for him, eager to find Stiles answer. They're waiting and all rise when see Derek in front of the main door, their eyes seems to be hopeful for a good answer. Scott is the first one to ask him.

"How did it goes?"

There's a slight rush in his tone but it doesn't surprised him, this is about his 'best friend'. He kept recalling on what Stiles said just now, how he yells and give straight shot to his eyes. Time goes by and Derek take a deep breath before he begin…

"He said he would come to the pack meetings…"

Their expressions change to relief when they hear that, Derek can recognize their happy smells because they thought Stiles had already forgiven them.

"But don't expect it'll be like it used to be because Stiles hurting enough for our actions to him"

The scents change back to sadness and his wolf feels responsible for it, he makes them that way just like what he did to his family.

"At least he agrees to come to the pack meetings, we can always win his heart back" Isaac said with positively.

"It ain't that easy Isaac, I've known Stiles for a long time. It'll take a long time before he can accept us back to his life, I used to see him having a panic for several years when his mother died. He looks tough at the outside but deep down I can tell he's still blaming himself for his mother's death"

Sometimes Scott can speak his wise words even though he didn't realizes that, Erica suddenly slams the table and everyone look at her.

"Enough of this crap, we need to win back Stiles heart and as a pack we need to think something that shows him that he is important to us"

Scott nods his head and the others seems to agree as well, they need him.

"What's the plan?"

They begin to discuss and Derek is proud of them. The pack is in unison and willing to coöperate with each other, Jackson just rolls his eyes and continues to hear the plans because Lydia wants him too. Derek have an instinct that Stiles will be touch when he sees how much they cared for him and how he influence the pack. They laughs and just said the most ridiculous things they can come out with.

"Derek? Do you have any plan?" Erica asks with

He shakes his head with his serious face, honestly he had a lot of ideas on how to make Stiles comes back to them but he leaves it to the pack so they become more responsible and bonding. As his mind lost in the thought, he can still clearly remembers what just happen between him and Stiles at Stile's house. The fires in his eyes, how he fights him without any fears how vulnerable he is under his power. How he appreciates the god creations beneath him at that time, that brown-ember eyes, long lashes and that lips that he longs to kiss. If the sheriff didn't come home at that time, Derek can't tell if he can hold himself from kissing Stiles. He still confuse with all of these feeling but he needs to sort this out and figure it out one by one, he believe this is one of his emotional play since Kate played with him and makes him suffer. A loud claps from the pack and looks like they already have their victory in the hand.

"I didn't know you can be this genius"

Boyd kisses Erica's cheek and she grins, even the scents change and become livelier than before.

"Okay when do we starts this?" Allison said with anticipations

"How about tomorrow? As soon we see Stiles, we'll put it into actions" Lydia is full of excitement when she pulls out the idea.

"It is set then, The Operation for winning Stiles heart begins!"

Derek folds his arms to his and hopes whatever they plans out will work and then brings Stiles back to this home. He did missed this scenario when everyone is happy but it'll be complete Stiles with them again.

_Fallen Angel_

_Stiles finds himself in the land grass field again, the same place where he and his father did their training for a month. He walks through the field and once again stop at the sight of a woman standing in front of him. The woman suddenly turns around and that is the first time he sees his mother after she's gone for 10 years._

" _Mom…"_

_She smiles and spreads her arms, Stiles quickly run to her and come to receive the welcoming hug from the person he loves the most. He cries and mumbling how he missed her and she's just petting his head and let Stiles to let all of his feelings._

" _I missed you so much…"_

_His mother cups both of his cheek and swipes her thumbs to wipe away the tears from falling down. She kept smiling and shakes her head. She hugs him for one more time._

" _Don't ever fight your destiny Genim…"_

Stiles wakes up and he comes back to the reality, the words keep ringing in his head. He looks at the window and it's still dark so he decides to prepare earlier since it is his first school day anyway after month leaving it behind. He took a shower and wear his clothes before he goes downstairs, walking straight away to the kitchen he search the cabinets to cook some food. He eventually came out with bacon and an omelet, his dad comes down and watch the breakfast.

"No wonder I smell something good when I was waking up"

"Just start digging, you don't want to be late for work."

They eat their breakfast and then gone to their places. While Stiles has to face the werewolves, he need to find a way to avoids them from approaching him. He looks at the phone and there's five messages in the inbox.

**Can't wait to see you man - Scott**

**Happy to see you back at school :) – Allison**

**I've missed you so much :( - Erica**

**Welcome back Stiles _ Boyd**

**I'm really glad you back :) _ Isaac**

Whoa, since when they do care about Stiles? Is this some conspiracy and shit some stuff like that? He rolls his eyes and deletes them all, as he walks through to the locker all people are looking at him. It's not like he has some new changes with his body, he still the scrawny and pale little teenage kid but maybe because they knows that Stiles Stilinski is gone for a month. Whatever, he doesn't care anyway. The last thing he want to see is the pack and apparently Scott already standing beside his locker, how odd he can't find Allison because they always stick like a lovebirds. Stiles just walk calmly and tries to ignore his "best friend".

"Stiles, it's been a long time since I've seen you. I missed you"

He keeps his mouth and didn't say anything, he only takes the book for today lessons and fix his eyes forward. Scott staring at him and Stiles doesn't look at his friend at one bit, let him feels what he used to be treated for the whole year.

"Stiles look at me"

He snaps "What do you want from me?"

"I missed you" He let out his puppy eyes.

"Huuh, funny because I thought you with Allison and not with me now. Why don't you go find her and leave me alone?" Stiles would not falls to that puppy eyes ever again.

"But Stiles…"

"I have class in five more minutes, goodbye…"

He still doesn't have the heart to forgive them or even turns everything back to normal. He just can't, not when he still hold his broken heart and the images of them using him is always repeating in his mind. The truth is, he's not ready to accept them and by giving him some time might be the correct solution, even though on that part he will certainly give them a cold-shoulder. Stiles goes to his class and Scott already sits with Allison (as usual) and they're staring at him, hoping that Stiles talks to them but no. During the entire class, he try to focus on the board (he still have his ADHD) ignoring the other kids and silence for the time. After a few more classes, the bells ringing and everyone out for a lunch. Stiles goes straight away to the cafeteria and takes the meal before sitting alone at the corner of the café. He's eating peacefully when suddenly Scott's and the gang come to join him, he didn't bother about them. They laughing and chats like everything is normal when Erica asks him a question.

"Did you get my message Stiles?"

He turns his head to Erica, he already see them so he didn't want to lie about it.

"Yes." Stiles said quietly.

"We have pack meeting today, you should join in" Scott suggests to him

"I can't, I have training with my father today"

It's slowly becomes an awkward moments and Danny still doesn't have any clue what are they talking about. Stiles eat his meal and run away from the table, the pack stops them.

"Stiles, we're sorry"

As much Stiles wants to forgive and forgets what happen but they've done so much to make him this cold-hearted.

"I can't accept that yet, I need time and only god knows when it will happen"

"We can even have a normal meeting without you, we're a mess" Isaac said with his sad voice.

"You don't need me in the meeting, you guys already done the meeting without my concerns and it just runs perfectly. I am just the low human being and not suitable to the likes for all of you"

Speechless can only describes their expressions, he walks out from him and not wanting to see them anymore. He only got the lacrosse practice and then he can go home, okay let's just go with it. Fuck all of them, he doesn't care anymore. Evening comes fast and all the players are changing their shirt, when Stiles opens his shirt everybody look at his back. He feels weird and see his back using the mirror and he never expects that he got a tattoo of a wings.

"Dude, that's so cool. Where did you get it?" Someone said to him.

"I don't know" he then remembers he got that when he first transforms into an angel.

"Are you drunk and then get this tattoo?"

People starts to surrounds him and staring at the tattoo and he doesn't answer the question, he wonders what's so special about it. Even Scott, Jackson and Danny look at the tattoos, fine he will get used to this. They practice and got off early, Stiles on the way to his car and he brings a lot of stuff.

"Only a few more steps then I'm good"

Just when he thinks it gets better, he bumps into someone and all of his books and papers flying off. They're all scatters on the ground and Stiles only manage to hold his sticks, he puts down the sticks and immediately gathers all the books when someone help him to pick it up. They look at each other and somehow Stiles feels the connections between him. Odd but as long he helps him, it didn't matter.

"Let me help you"

The voice is just orgasm in Stiles ear, they sounded like a mix of Italian and Spanish in there. It's so deep and rich where every girls can fall for it like instantly, they're finish pile up the books and the lost paper and Stiles finally look at the face of his savior. He truly is a fine man with muscular jaw that can cut off diamond, his blue-green eyes (he doesn't want to admit but Derek also have a beautiful eyes), that perfect nose and full lips will anyone to kiss him. Stiles going to say that man is a perfect example of a fine specimen (except the pack especially Derek).

"I am sorry for troubling you, what I can do to repay you?"

The stranger laughs and watch Stiles with that eyes "It's no big deal, but if you want to…you can always take me out for a coffee"

Stiles raise his eyebrows, coffee? He can pay for that. "Sure, it's not that expensive."

They takes Stiles stuff into the jeep and put it in there. They talk for a while and Stiles finds this man is interesting when he comes back to his first question.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I will work here as the councilor for this school, maybe we can hang out sometimes"

"I see" Stiles looks at the watch and it's almost 7:00pm

"I better get going or my dad will be mad at me" he opens the driver's door and sit on the seat. He turns the engines on and it's rumbling which means he's good to go. He remembers something and get out from the car and blushing.

"How rude of me, I didn't even know your name. I am Stiles Stilinski and you can me Stiles"

He reaches out his hand and the stranger smiles. He takes the hand and kiss it, he was shocks when he does that and hello? He's a guy not a woman. The man look back at his eyes and squeezing his hand lightly.

"It's nice to meet you Stiles, my name is Daemon Valentino Deangelo but I prefers myself as Daemon."

A few more minutes and Daemon release Stiles hand and he instantaneously got into his car, Daemon just standing there and rather looks confuse.

"Okay, how about Saturday noon? I always have time for that"

"Sounds great" Daemon nods.

Stiles smiles and waves him goodbye before he leaves the school to his home. He's got a new friend and unlikely old enough for him but he's quite happy because he actually makes a new friend besides Scott and the others. Maybe this fresh starts doesn't go bad at all…

The new fresh of air what Stiles need after all.

TBC

 This is Daemon Valentino Deangelo

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry cause I kind of late to post this chapter and I admit I sometimes got the writer's block but do not fret because I already back. This time I'll try to speed up my post to this fic and on other side, I started to write the fic called "Remember Me"…it's a lot of tears Sterek feels I can assure you for that. Basically Stiles with Alzheimer's dementia, just to let you know.
> 
> Don't worry, I already have the idea for the next chapter and the revelations of the secret society? Also Sterek love story continues to bloom and yeah, Stiles going to come to the pack meeting on the next chapter and see how it goes. That's it from now and sorry for delaying to post this chapter. Thank you
> 
> P/s: Does my new character's name is good? I search for it almost like half an hour. FYI the model is Stefan Gatt, he's a hottie yum~~


	8. The Disastrous Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again and I am sorry for posting this late because I’m kinda busy for this semester and there’s exam coming up and stuff. That’s basically what happen and I am pretty much happy for the reviews and kudos, I totally appreciates that and a special thanks to my beta Kali_Kerosin for doing an awesome job for beta’ing my work (honestly, you can say that my grammar is broken and need some serious help). Anyway, how do you think about Daemon? Do you like him or what? I guess it’s too early to guess his character.  
>  The summary of this chapter a new monster, Stiles goes to the pack meeting, another accident with Daemon, fights, the pack works really hard to win Stiles heart back, a bit information of the secret society and development of Sterek. Derek and Stiles unfortunately still in the oblivious world but don’t worry, we’re getting there. I forgot that I should tell the true heritage of Stiles family…  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, Sterek will happen if I do and no one is dead (except Kate and the other villain’s)  
> This is unbeta’s version (sorry)  
> Enjoy the chapter :D

Only four of them left and each of them are eager to kill the boy with their hand, feeling the victory and they can smell it. Patience wearing thin and the mystery men keeps fighting for their next turn.

"It is my turn next!"

Another shout can be heard from another man "No, it's mine and I will end his life immediately"

They're arguing and fighting for the next turn, the other one had claim he can take the boy less than a week while the other can do that less than three days. After a long fight they finally comes with final decision, the man with purple cloak steps forward with a grin on his face. He's been waiting for this opportunity to kill the new-born angel, a proof that vampire can dominate the world and they're the strongest of all the night creatures.

"All of you will see that boy kill with my hand"

He can already taste the angel's blood in his mouth, how it will trickles down to his throat and retrieve his rewards. It's been too long since he didn't receive any recognition and it needs to end now, he bares his long teeth and his hideous features for them to see. As the leader of the vampire clan, he cannot let their pride scarred and he figure to gain respect for the clans.

"Don't get too cocky, even Elrond the Dark Prince of the Elves cannot fight him."

The vampire smirks "You think that I'll get beaten that easily? You just have worry when all of you bows down to my feet. I have my own tricks to kill the angel"

The others clenches their fist and hateful stare blazing from them, each of them wish this one will die in agony and pure humiliation. The vampire laughs and watch them before he opens the portal then enters to prepare for his assassinations. The remaining members stand in their own place and the one with black cloak just smiling, he wants to see his little angel in actions again. He's excited what the angel's ability that never seems to fails him and counting the day the angel finally belongs to him. The meeting end to its conclusions and they vanish themselves out from the gathering, waiting for the result.

_Fallen Angel_

_Stiles once again strolling through the yellow-grass field and finding his way to the end of the boundaries. He could see his mom already waiting for him and he slowly walks to her. As he stands in front of her, he smiles and hugs the person he missed throughout his life._

" _I wish you're still with me and dad"_

_She just brushing his hair, an act to calm that poor lonely boy. Tear starts pouring down from his face and the hugs become tighter._

" _You and dad are the most important thing in my life. I will do anything for the both of you."_

_Somehow he can feel the expressions in his mother had change when he says that. He looks up and see his mother is sad about something,_

" _What's wrong mom?"_

_She releases the hug and turns around, Stiles couldn't understand the gesture and wonders if he said something wrong. He then hears the whispers again just like his first dream, the one he cannot quite catch._

" _Fice…love..."_

" _What..."_

He wakes up just when he can hear the phrase a bit clearer. Stiles look at the clock showing 3:15 AM and both of his palm covering his face, a lot of questions need to answered and he need to find the first one. Who are they? He decides to sleep back and set an alarm 6:30 AM. The alarm snoozes right on the time and Stiles immediately turns it off, he finally up from his bed and get ready for his daily routine. It was his turn to make the breakfast and choose to make something special, a moment later a sizzling smell can be inhale from the house and Stiles can hear his father coming down from the upstairs. The sheriff with his full uniform comes to the kitchen with a grin on his face.

"Someone got up early and cook something delicious I see"

Stiles just smiles back and place the remaining dish to the table. Blueberry pancakes, coffee and some breads along with slice ham and baked beans to complete the breakfast. Both of them sit on the chair and starts their breakfast, where his father take the pancakes while Stile goes with the sandwich.

"What's your plan today, son?"

Stiles look at him and shrugged "I don't know class and oh I've got new friends"

The sheriff look surprise but he smiles. Seems like his son agree to moves on without his former friends.

"Oh, do I know him?"

"No, he just got here. I heard he's going to be my new councillor in my school. He's really cool!"

"I see, what is his name?"  
Stiles takes a bite and talk again "I think it's Daemon"

"He's a bit older than me I guess but I don't mind"

Stiles plays with his food and thinking about Scott and the others, he is not that stupid. They tried to win him back and goes back to the pack but right now he refuse, he doesn't want to involves in any of their business unless about the monsters. He already had enough of their treatment and afraid they will do the same if he accepts it. Suddenly his phone vibrates and he groans when he sees the message.

**Don't forget the pack meetings tonight 8:00pm**

**P/s: This is Derek**

Since when Derek knows his number? He remembers Scott told him about the pack meeting but he's not sure if he wants to come or not, considering their conditions. Stiles takes the bag pack and then goes to his precious Jeep.

"Just act normal and it'll be fine"

He took off to the school and when he arrives, he can see all the pack (excluding Derek) waiting for him. He rolls his eyes and wonder what do they want this time, he walks out from there and avoiding any contact from them when suddenly a hand grabs him.

"Hey Stiles, we've been waiting for you" Boyd said with a smile

He just glares at them and try to release himself, even though he's an angel but he doesn't have the super strength like werewolves did. He curses himself and take a look at them, they're just beaming and drags him towards school. Oh how he wish he can get out from this, they're just talking like nothing is happens and Stiles just quiet when they try to talk to him along the hallway. Taking up his books for the class he's attend, he watch Scott coming to him after have a chat with Allison.

"Let's walk together since we had class together" he smiles.

"Since when do you care?"

"Since I am your best friend. Come on!" he wraps his arm around Stiles as they walks.

Oh no, this is not unacceptable. Scott never care about this shit and he never leaves his Allison for him. Stiles push his hand off and walks forward without take a glance, he just sick for all of them, he maybe still considers Scott as his friend but he cannot accepts it like nothing is change. Everything change and they need to accepts that! He sits at the middle row next to Danny and Scott just watch him and sits behind him. The class starts casually and homework are given (as usual) with partner, seems like he stuck with Danny a little while.

"Looks like we're partner again"

Stiles just smiles sheepishly "Yeah"

A few more classes coming by and a piles of homework, at least something that will make him busy for the week. The bell rings and he go straight to the cafeteria for some food, Stiles doesn't eat much lately so he takes only what he want. He sits down at the end of hall and starts to eat when a group of people suddenly sit around him. He is certainly not surprise when he sees them…again, Scott sits beside him while the other opposite of him.

"Hey, you're not waiting for us" Erica said with pouts.

Jackson just minding his own business and the rest of the pack begins to talk with each other while Danny just go along with it even though he looks a bit confuse with the situations.

"So Stiles, do you free this weekend? We're decides to have a bowling night and have fun"

He quiets for a moment "No, I have work need to be done this weekend"

Isaac frowns "Oh come on, it's no fun when you're not there"

Lydia interrupts the conversation "Yeah, the more the merrier"

"Wait, I…."

"Stiles going with us, THIS IS GREAT!" Erica squeals.

"NO!"

They all quiet and look at him, Stiles stands up and rushing through the door leaving them. How can they do that? Pretending it like the past never happen, is it always like this? He wipes his tear when he bumps into someone.

"Are you okay?"

He recognize that voice, Stiles looks up and he sees Daemon reaching out his hand to help him. He takes the hand and standing up nicely. Stiles patting his back and look at Daemon again.

"I am sorry we meet like this, it's just like the last time"

"It's okay, let's just say I met someone who I really want to see since two days ago"

Stiles laughs and playfully punch the shoulder while the other one just look at him and gives a look "what did I do?"

"Is this the first day you work here?"

Daemon shows him the document and wow, he never thought there would be so many of them but all of them are girls. On the second thought, maybe the girls just go crazy with the new councillor, hell he was fine for god sake! A perfect specimen (well except Derek he guess), the girls are thinking they might stand a chance to gone out with a date with this hot man.

"Yes it is and here I am, with piles of documents"

Stiles feels pity for this man, first day on the job and he already have requests. Stiles also realize that the girls are looking at them and whisper at each other, wondering what they are talking about. He knows he can hear them but he respects people's privacy, it is not nice to do that. The bell rings once again and Stiles have class in a few more minutes.

"Umm…I should go, I have class after this"

"Ah see you later than Stiles, it's good talking to you"

Stiles waves him goodbye and turns back to go for the next class when he hears Daemon calling him back. He turns around and…

"Don't forget our coffee talk" he grins and walks back to his new office.

Stiles mood just got better, everyone look at him when he walks to the class happily but he doesn't know a couple pair of eyes is watching him.

_Fallen Angel_

_**~When Stiles leaves the pack~** _

"I told you we can't force him, his heart cold like a stone!" Scott glares to the pack

"What are we supposed to do? There are no other options other than that" Erica snaps.

"We can ask him nicely or even persuades him but not forcing him. Look at the consequences, he runs away from us"

All of them are quiet, Stiles slowly disappears from their life and they don't allows that to happen. Isaac takes the turn to speak.

"He still going to the pack meeting right? Maybe we still have our chances."

Their eyes peaking up as if the wolves' ear are coming out. Yeah, they still have that opportunity and this time, they need to this carefully and not screwing it up anymore. It becomes an awkward moment in the cafeteria for a while and all of them out of the cafeteria when they see Stiles talking to a stranger. Erica and Lydia hides in the corner and peek at the two-man having a nice conversations. Poor Danny is clueless all the time.

"I never saw that man before"

Lydia look at Erica and then she remembers something "That might be our new councillor that other teachers talking about."

They can see Stiles is happy when he talks to the new councillor and somehow Erica doesn't like it. Maybe it's just a hunch but something about that stranger is not right.

"I don't know but I dislike him" they keep watching them.

"You can't judge a person from their appearance Erica"

"I know but my instincts kicking in" she said while look at them smiles at each other.

They hear the bell rings and it's time for the next class, Erica needs to investigate about the councillor. There's something about his aura makes people drawn to him. Other than that, tonight she will try again so Stiles will be going for the bowling night.

_Fallen Angel_

Danny…well let's just say he didn't have the slightest idea what is going on. This whole fiasco really confuses him, one time they absolutely avoiding Stiles and next they were hovering over him and Stiles just resist them. He's aware something up but not quite sure what it is.

"Mr. Mahealani, are you listening to me?" Mrs. Morrison stares at him.

He looks at the person next to him and see Stiles just smiling at him, there it is again. That smile had become more innocent, more…angelic? After he got home from the vacation. Stiles had this radiant and pleasant presence, when talking to him Danny feels comfortable. He daze out when Mrs. Morrison calls him again and he focus back to the subject but his eyes always take a glance to Stiles.

_Fallen Angel_

The time went by quickly and thank god there are no lacrosse practice or it will be awkward between him and Scott. He goes back to home and surprise when he sees his father already at home.

"I thought you had an extra shift?"

The sheriff flips the newspaper "No, I want to take an early leave today because I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Take a seat first, son"

They sit opposite to each other and Stiles is more than ready to listen to whatever his father might say.

"It's about the one that wants to kill us"

Oh the secret society "What about them?"

"The society had five creatures that controls the power and claim as the strongest among their kind. You killed one of them, Elrond, the Dark Prince Elves and four more to its stay. I know almost about them except one…" his father takes a deep breath and Stiles gulps.

"The one that killed your mother. I become a professional hunter because I want to protect both of you from them and from the other that might harms your mother. All the hardship and sacrifices are necessary when your life is in the line, but I guess it is worth it"

"Dad, who's the remaining one? Stiles asks him.

"The vampire, the succubus and the wolf"

"And the mysterious one…" he mumbles.

"It's up to you Stiles to make them stop and brings peace to this mortal world or our world will engulf in darkness and human become their slave."

Stiles nods "Not on my watch"

His dad pats his shoulder and stands up "Got anything to do tonight?"

Talking about that, Stiles isn't sure if he wants to go to the pack meeting because he still mad at what happens at the school but he feels guilty.

"Stiles, do you hear me?"

He snaps back into reality and takes a deep breath "Yeah, I have something to do tonight"

"Okay son, have fun tonight"

Yeah, just hope for the better and not regretting this decision.

**~7:55pm~**

Stiles standing in front of the Hale's house, oh boy he starts to regret this. It's too late to turn back now and just when he wants to knock the door, someone opens it for him and it was Isaac.

"Stiles, I am so happy you come!" he hugs him.

This never happen before, Isaac releases him and push him gently into the house. two months since he last came here and nothing seems to change he guess, Derek is nowhere to be found and Isaac keep smiling at him while walking to the living room.

"Derek has some business he needs to deal with and the others will arrive shortly. It's only you and me now"

Stiles sits on the sofa and waits the rest of the pack, Isaac disappears into the kitchen when he smells something burns. He immediately gone there and see Isaac struggling with the burn dish.

"Sorry Stiles, I never cooked before. I have to call Derek to buy something"

He sighs and help Isaac to wash them, he can see Isaac is sad and even though he wants to act like a selfish bastard but he can't.

"Here, let me help you make the dishes. No need to call Derek."

Isaac look at him "Really? You're a guest."

"Not bothering me" he smiles.

They work together and Isaac is a pretty good assistant, the two of them manage to finish the job. He can hear the door bell's ringing and a loud chat from the living room.

"You can go to them, I need to settle a few things"

Isaac nods and storms out to the living room, Stiles leans back at the wall and think if he's ready to face them. He watch the nicely prepared dinner a couple of times before going out and meet them. He steps out from the kitchen and goes straight to the main room, they're watching him and Stiles is ready to head back then go home.

"STILES!" Erica shouts and Stiles is shocks when she hugs him just like Isaac did.

Is he miss something here or the wolves getting friendly?

"Glad you're coming back to the meeting"

Lydia greets him and Jackson being a douche doesn't say anything to him not that he cares anyway. While waiting for Derek to begin the meeting, all of them just eager to speak and Stiles just listens to them. They also ask about his wings.

"How fast can you fly?"

"Can they cuts the rock?"

"Do you have other abilities?"

The alpha arrives and everyone suddenly quiet, Stiles is not surprise because the beta's need to respect their leaders. Derek look at Stiles and then the rest before he take a sit before he begins.

"So far there are no attacks from the other creatures but we need get more careful because they might come back and try to attack us again"

"What's the catch?"

"Take turns in guarding the borders and report if anything suspicious happen, we will not tolerates toward trespasser as they bring harm to the people who lives here."

Speaking like a true leader, Stiles cannot help but admires Derek sometimes because he knows his job and executes it well like a clean-cut from the katana sword. Stiles only hears them discuss and sometimes do things to distract himself like playing with his thumbs or look around (he still have the ADHD even though it's slowly disappear), he didn't catch Derek calls him when he hears the growly voice.

"STILES!"

He look at him straight to the eyes and he feels his heartbeat beating fast. Derek with his famous grumpy face shot him a look that could kill anyone.

"We need to know about the Elves and why they want to kill you."

Oh shit, he would've known this will come eventually. Apparently they do need a decent explanation so they have a better way on how to protect Beacon Hills. He began to explains about the secret society and his father is a professional hunter, Isaac watch him like a puppy wagging his tail, Derek leans forward to focus and the rest of the pack just listen in while doing something else.

"So, the sheriff knows that we are werewolves from the beginning?"

"I'm afraid you can say that Derek."

Now that they understand the stories, can he go home now? As much he likes to stay here, his father waiting for him at the house and get attack by some unknown creatures.

"We need to protect you"

"I'm sorry what?"

Derek said it but with much more pressure "We need to protect you from them, Stiles"

"I am not a damsel in distress and I can take care of myself. I don't fucking need your protection!"

The tension between him and Derek arise and the pack become restless, he will not surrender. Memories flowing down and rage boiling inside of him, he still treated like a human even though he's an angel that saved their ass thank you. He can't comprehend with this matter.

"You're in danger, can't you see they want to kill you? At least someone can help you"

"Hell no! I am the one who saved all of you when got captured by the Elf prince and the one who killed him."

"STILES!"

Red eyes flashes and the fangs grow, showing his superior power but like hell Stiles going to bend down to him easily. The beta's frighten (even Jackson) and didn't dare to make a noise.

"We talked about this before Derek, no means no! I'm not your puppet to controls."

The alpha become ferocious and his face slowly change into his beta form until Isaac decides to interrupts the conversations…

"Derek, calm down…if you…"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT!"

Isaac eyes got wide and steps aside, afraid and sits in the corner.

"YOU DON'T YELL LIKE THAT TO YOUR PACK!"

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, I'M THEIR ALPHA!"

Out of nowhere, a slap comes across to Derek's face. The pack is in shock because couldn't believe Stiles slapped the alpha Hale everyone afraid off.

"You maybe can treat me like a toy but you cannot think them like one of your slaves but family. That's it, I'm outta here"

Stiles just rush through to the front door, leaving everyone yet again speechless. Forget it, Derek can fuck himself out and Stiles won't give a single damn about it.

"Stupid alpha"

He turns on the engine and gone to his home.

_Fallen Angel_

The man in black-cloaks smirks, looks like the werewolves cannot hold the angel temper. It's the best time to gain the angel trust and stole his heart before the alpha does. What the man doesn't aware off, the bond between the alpha and the new-born angel only begins…

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES!! I finished writing this chapter and DEREK got bitchslapped, sorry but I am not sorry enough hahahahaha!!! Sorry it’s kind of short….see you next time!


	9. The Coffee Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody and welcome again to my fic, I know it's been a long time since I write one but I had the writer's block and lack of inspiration. That's why I'm stuck and I didn't know where I'm taking it next, maybe I need your help but let's just wait and see. I've been busy for the past three-month, Ramadhan and Eid Al-Fitr (for the Muslim celebrations), pretty much preoccupied for the preparations and forget the fic for a while. I come back and see it almost 10000 hits, oh my god! I cannot believe this is happening, thank you so much for supporting the story. I need to rewrite this one because I don't like the previous one gahhh!
> 
> Bad news to announce, due to several complications, my beta cannot do her work anymore. I personally thank her for the wonderful job but I need a new one. Pm me and I'll reply ASAP.
> 
> Okay, the summary for this chapter, coffee talk with Daemon, sexual tension and a kiss! Enough hint, let's move on.
> 
> Remainder: I do not own Teen Wolf, if I do I'll make Sterek endgame but I'll make the fan suffers first then pair them together hahahaha.
> 
> Two Steps from Hell music always give me inspiration to write and their latest album "Amaria" is the one that inspires me to write this chapter so thank to them :D

_Fallen Angel_

_**The night before the meeting** _

The chill wind blows the faithful night of Beacon Hills, as strange shadows lurking around the area. The clucking sound of horses running through stops when they reach the front entrance of the Beacon Hills town. The leader steps forward and smirks with his black horse, knowing this town will become a bloodbath soon when he kills the new-born angel.

"This town soon will be mine"

After hundreds of years he's waiting for this golden opportunity, a way to shows that he is the king of the underworld and all the creatures will bow to his feet. What a wonderful feeling he have but first he need to kill the angel before he achieves his dream. He turns and see his men waiting for him for the next command.

"Cover our tracks and find a place to become our nest. And you…"

The vampire lord point one of the man in the group and he comes out. With pale green eyes and skin, the man stands out.

"Yes my lord?"

"Find a bar or nightclub we can use as our supply food"

The man nods and disappears away from the group while the other begin to cover their tracks and their scents. Full aware of the werewolves on this town, he needs to be careful or one slight mistake then their plans will blows up.

"Fear not Beacon Hills, Valise Li Castro had come for your salvation"

_Fallen Angel_

The pack couldn't believe that Stiles Stilinski just slapped Derek Hale, their alpha. Everyone is quiet and didn't dare to say a word, fist clenches tight and low gravely growl can be heard. They instantly know the alpha is mad and ready to rips anyone throats out, he glares at them and their scared shitless. No one ever chew out on him let alone slaps his face, only Laura done that and it was a long time ago. Pain still lingers in his cheek, touching his face one more time he looks at the beta.

"Are…are…you...okay?" Scott tries to ask him.

Derek snaps "Do I look okay?"

Scott finches back and whimper silently while Allison calms him down, Derek feels humiliated. In front of the pack, the boy said he couldn't control his pack then claim he treats them like a slave. He gives them proper treatment and training so they can be strong if facing a stronger enemies, an intimate conversations is not necessary. He takes a deep breath and look back at the pack

"Is there anything else you want to say?"

They shakes their head without looking him at the face, ready to leave the place if he commands them to do it.

"Everyone can leave"

The beta leaves as soon as possible, leaving him with Isaac alone (since he's living with him). Derek aware that Isaac is still feels guilty towards him about what happen, so he wants to apologize to the poor kid.

"Isaac I…"

"Derek, I'm sorry for what happen just now. It's all my fault"

Derek have his own fault, he shouldn't yell at Isaac like that even though in the heat of the moment (consequences: Stiles slap).

"It's my fault so I need to apologize"

"But I interfere..."

The alpha cuts the word "It's fine, you just want to stop me and Stiles"

Isaac nods and ask him to leaves the room, he grants it then all the space belongs to him now. Somehow, the sting still lingers at his cheek and he unconsciously rubs it. The wolf in him disappointed with him because he makes Stiles angry, Derek doesn't still understand why his wolf really wants to pleasure the boy. He guess he needs to find out.

_Fallen Angel_

_**The same night** _

One of the vampire's lord followers found the bar in the Beacon Hills calls the "Jungle" and apparently it's a gay club. The sharp teeth shows for hunger and he already want to feast his meal, he walks into the club and see people dancing around. The crazy disco balls and guys grinding at each other while the other drinks or gone to the back room, the vampire blends into the crowd and heavy music starts kicking in. the men dance vigorously with aggressive move and flirtatious affections in their eyes, he starts to looks around and observes the place. A stranger come towards him and wraps his arms around his neck.

"Care to dance?"

The eyes flickers to reddish blue but the stranger didn't see it because of the light, he just stands there and the man starts to dance around him with his seductive moves. The vampire watches every move and see how the young man shakes his body then flirts with him shamelessly.

"I think we should do this in private place"

He likes that sound of idea and he agrees, the human brings him outside the club into the back of small alley. Push back against the sturdy wall, the nameless mortal kisses him hard and shows him dominance then buckles his belt. He didn't want to lose so he pushes back the mortal and attacks his mouth with his mouth, begin to melt and daze in his embrace the human slowly submits to his will. The young man puts his neck on display and the vampire snaps, grazing his teeth to the neck…he opens wide his mouth and digs into the fragile neck. Bloods pouring out from his prey and he loves the taste of fresh blood, heartbeats rhythm fades gradually then the life is no more. The lifeless body throws into the trash and the merciless vampire disappears away to tells his lord about his findings, that is the beginning of the vampire's attack.

_Fallen Angel_

Stiles drives to his home with anger, how dare Derek yelled at Isaac who innocently just want them to stop fighting. He totally deserves the slap and Stiles feels satisfy when he did that, one of the thing he really wants to do since the pack disown him. Parks in front of his house, Stiles steps out from his jeep and see the lights still out which means his dad still in the police station. As usual, he finds the key behind the mat and he opens the front door then switches on all the light.

"I wonder why dad have a night shift tonight."

After cleans himself up and changes his clothes only with sweat pants and shirtless, Stiles opens up his laptop and see what is interesting in the internet. He still wonders about the secret society his father talks about on how do they operates and the hierarchy system. Who is the leader between them and the real motives, Stiles know one of them is to kill him so their power can spread and controls the world. His wings sprouts out and moves, Stiles gently strokes them and brush the feather when he remembers his dad told him to always groom his wings.

"Guess I have to clean you up"

The wings spread out and Stiles starts to brush them off, all the dirt and untangle the feathers (because some of them do tangle). Working from the base, he started with his inner wings using his both hand to rearrange the feathers and the outer wing as he carefully treats it with special care. He truly wants to know what his mother's wings look like in life, in his dream it was majestic and shines through the sunlight. Heart builds up with wishes to fly with his mother if she's still alive and to share this experience is one of a kind but he can't even though how hard he prays to brings his mother back. He still a new-born angel/human with powers to help people but not to make someone back to life. He takes out the picture under his bed and his wings already back into its original position, touching the picture and smiles.

"May your guidance be strong with me mom"

He drifts into the dream world with his mother's picture in his hand, a sign of undying love from a child to his mother.

_Fallen Angel_

John just got ready to go home as he pack his things and walk out from the station when his assistant calls him.

"Sheriff"

He frowns but he turns around and keep his calm expression "What is it Linda?"

"We got a call from the local at the Jungle, they said someone die at the back of the alley and they want you to go there."

Die? This is serious.

"Okay, I'll go there and tell the others to go there as well to get some evidence and photograph."

Linda nods and continues her work while the sheriff contact the deputy to go with him, his mind is set the game is on and he will not stands back. Third rings and the deputy speaks.

"Sheriff?"

"We got a case at the Jungle, you need to go there first and secure the place."

"Oh shit, alright then"

The calls end and John go to his car and starts the engine as soon he got into the driver's seat, it is not unusual to drive in this cold road because 10 years is not a short time to deal with it. He's not going home early tonight, poor Stiles but this is his job so he must work the line. 20 minutes after he leaves and the Jungle full of people as he park his car at the next building, he's out from the car and walk to the crowds. Sam is already there with tape to secure the place and he steps into the crime scene while the others do their job.

"Status report?"

"A body of young man, around middle 20's name John Miles. He apparently dies because loss huge amount of blood, his skin is pale and no sign of anything other than except…"

"What?"

"There's a two mark on his neck, seems like a sharp canine teeth."

John wears the glove while the crew photographs takes their shots for evidence, when they finish the sheriff checks the victim and see the skin is pale like a ghost and no signs of struggle or indicates it.

"What is the time of the death?"

"10:18pm sir"

He then take a look at the neck and watch the two mark like Sam said, he knows who's the culprit but John just keep quiet because it is supernatural. So, he will pretend.

"Looks like a wild animal to me but we need a further investigations. Take the victim's body to the hospital for autopsies and give me an update if something new happen"

"Yes sir!"

This is certainly a bad news and Stiles need to prepare for upcoming event, the vampire are here and they're not easy to handle like the dark elves.

(P/s: I only look CSI as references so if something wrong just tell and I'll fix it because I didn't know the procedure)

_Fallen Angel_

_He awakes in the same yellow grass-field again and his gaze further beyond the horizon, he strolls the field with the heart of joy and cannot wait for the end of the boundary. He spreads his wings out and fly into the end of the boundary where his mother waiting for his arrival._

" _Mom"_

_Claudia smiles and hugs his son with pure love, Stiles accepts it with open arms and stays like that for a while. They release from the hug and look at each other, she touch his cheek then pats both of his shoulder._

" _Be strong, Genim"_

" _I will mom with you and dad by my side, nothing ever stops me"_

_She smiles once again and waves her hand goodbye but Stiles doesn't want to wake yet, it was the only time he got with his mother and he wants to spend more…_

" _Be strong for whatever happens, Genim"_

Stiles awake from the dream and his alarm clock buzzing off a really loud sound, he smash the button and get ready for school. With plaid shirts, jeans and sneakers…he got a school to attend and boy it was another boring day, he goes down and his dad reads the newspaper with coffee and toast for him and Stiles.

"Good morning, dad"

"Morning, son."

"Mind telling me why are you coming home late?"

The sheriff takes down his newspaper and folds it, place it beside the coffee. Stiles can feel something bad from his father looks.

"There's a case yesterday, a young man killed with two marks in his neck like a teeth. We found him at the Jungle"

Stiles curiosity increases as his hand takes orange juice from a fridge and glass from the cabinet

"What is his name dad?"

"I think its John Miles and he goes to Berkeley University for third year in Mechanical Engineering"

He pours the juice into a glass and sits down "Wow, he's smart and gay like Danny"

"Yes, he is but this isn't just like any other case. It's something supernatural…"

Stiles getting the point "Do you mean…"

"From what I see, wild animals would not sucks the human blood because it will leave a blood trails if they did that but this victims has no sign of struggle or fight. So it can be concluded that he is…'

"Hypnotized" Stiles finish the words.

"I only know one creatures that able to do that but they're very dangerous. Consider the dark elves is an easy one but this one is no play thing…"

Stiles catches the point "Vampires? Like Twilight?"

The old man shakes his head "This is not some dramatic romance shit that happens in the movie, we're talking about the night creatures walks around the dark and feast people's blood like a party. They're far tricky and if you slips one movement, they take advantage and kills you instantly."

"What I need to do?"

"We need to discuss more when you get home, I will try to take an early exit"

"Noted and see you after school"

He grabs his bag and finishes breakfast before rushes out to the jeep, question popping inside his head. What are their abilities and the story? His interest tends to the story, why they become a vampire. Is it to get revenge? A way to satisfactory or something else? So far, the memories he watch in the dark elves prince makes him understand why he turns into monster. Stiles got a new aim, he's going to show a story behind every dark mask the creatures carve.

"Only I'm the only one will do that"

He reach the school within 10 minutes and there it is again, as usual, the pack is waiting for him. He doesn't want to involve with them (he even swear to himself for god sake!) but when he sees Isaac, his heart change. Scott starts the conversations (like always).

"Hey Stiles"

"Hi" he said with calm face, can he get over this quickly?

"How are you doing?"

"Fine"

It's getting awkward and boy he wants to get out from that situations when he distracts himself to ask Isaac or he's stuck with Scott.

"Are you fine Isaac?"

Isaac wince a little but he still compose in his place.

"I'm good"

"Look, I'm sorry if I slaps your alpha but he totally deserves that. I just don't like him to yell you like that"

"It's okay, we're kind of used to it especially in training. You just misunderstanding about Derek."

Misunderstood about Derek? Really? He hates that alpha so much now, he want to bitch slapped him all over again. When he look into Isaac's eyes and the sincerity, he needs to surrender.

"Fine but if he do anything wrong, come to my home and I'll give you some love and that rules applies to all of you"

"Since when you become a mother den?"

"Since I'm the one going to take care all of you properly"

He leaves them there and goes to the locker to take his books, when he hears the whisper

" _Be careful…"_

He looks side by side but no one is there, the whisper obviously clear and told him to be careful but from who? Stiles shrugs and close the locker door then gone to his class.

"This formula here useful for…"

He watch Mr. Harris explains while he plays with his pen, it is the same voice he heard before he got the wings but it sounds familiar. Someone he knew but he didn't get a grip where and his mind drifts somewhere else, the teacher walks into his table and knocks his table.

"Mr. Stilinski"

He gets back into reality "Yes?"

"I need you to solve the question at the board"

He looks forward and see the question, Stiles stands up and take the chalk with him as he starts to answer the question in front of the board. Beyond his subconscious mind, it can properly to understand the problem and answers them correctly. He takes down the chalk when he finish then sits back to his seat, all of them shock because his answer is correct with full guide steps by steps solution.

"Impressive, Mr. Stilinski. I guess no detention class for you"

"Thank you"

A few more classes and the bells rings, it's time for recess. Stiles is given two option either to sit alone or have a sit with the Hale pack but he don't think they will accept him (still feels disown so, no), the first option it is.

"Stiles"

Someone calling his name and surprisingly it's none other than the counsellor himself, Daemon Valentino Deangelo? How can he remembers that name that long?

"Mr. Daemon"

"I was promised to have a coffee talk with you isn't it?"

Stiles recalls his memories "I'm sure it's Saturday noon"

"Well, I found a nice café around here. Would you like to come with me?"

He feels uncomfortable but since Daemon asks politely, is there a way to rejects that?

"Sure, why not?'

Both dimples form when he smiles (he looks so cute), he shows the way and it is quite near the school.

"They're just open a week ago but their coffee and bread are good"

"I see, I will steal some of them for home"

It's a lot of people around the café but luckily they got a seat and a very nice view too. The waitress gives them the menu and Stiles feels ecstatic to make some order, the price is reasonable and he can affords most of it. She comes back to take orders and each of them order their preferences then she takes back the menu and tell them to wait for a few minutes.

"The service is good here"

"It is"

Stiles smiles, it's been so long since he done something like this. Hanging out with someone to have a drink and chats, Scott used to do it with him but Allison comes in and it all changes into new dimension.

"So Stiles, what's the news?"

"I guess I'm fine, not much trouble lately"

"Really? You can always talk to me if you have any problem. I can always help"

He cocks his head to the side and remembers all the pain.

"I don't know Mr…"

"Call me Daemon"

He sighs "Daemon, I literally don't know what is going on now"

"Tell me details Stiles"

"I'm not quite sure because one time they completely ignores and then come all over the place for me"

"Stiles, listen to me"

He takes Stiles hand and holds it firmly "Yes?"

"Take a deep breath and relax"

Stiles do as he says and it's a relief actually, he looks at him straight in the eyes with hands still firmly holding his hand.

"Do you still want to tell your problem?

"This is inappropriate place to starts with and I think I'm not ready to do that"

He smiles and Stiles keep looking at his hand

"Okay, I'll wait for you but hear this…true friends never leaves his best friend alone"

Stiles flabbergasted when he hears that word because it's so spot on right to his heart, he looks down and Daemon notices the change in his behaviour.

"Please look at me"

He slowly chins up and look at him with a sad smile.

"You need to forget whatever in the past, you need to let them go and lives on a new life"

Daemon got a point but the memories they hold together is priceless and Stiles doesn't want to forget that, a part that makes Stiles today.

"I just need time to think Daemon, I'm still loyal for this friendship"

The counsellor understands and the hold still there "I understand Stiles, its okay"

"Let's forget about this and have a happy chat, I'm done with tears"

"Alright, in your commands"

The hand still holding him and Stiles is quite red when people look at them.

"Umm Daemon?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you…umm…release my hand?"

"Oh, sorry"

He releases his hand and grins about it, during the recess he and Daemon had a great chat. Daemon tells him about his childhood and his funny moments which makes Stiles laughs too then about his nanny and his parents. The food arrives and they're eat together while continue to chat.

"What about you?"

Stiles tells him about his mother and his father's work then Scott comes along to become his childhood best friend until this day.

"I don't have a happy childhood but at least I got someone to supports me even though it's tough"

Daemon hush him "Hey, it doesn't matter. As long you lives your life"

"Alright"

The new counsellor looks at his watch "I guess our times is up and wait for me a couple of minutes"

Stiles stands outside and wait for Daemon to pay and he sees the waitress is smiling when she watch him at the outside, he comes out with a full plastic of breads.

"I got this for you"

"You don't need to be so generous"

"Its fine, my treat anyways" he smiles.

"I'll treat you next time" Stiles replies.

"Oh? Is this mean another date for me?"

Stiles shakes his head "No, as friends. Been a long time since I did this"

"Okay, I count it as a date. Just call me when you're ready and Stiles?"

"What is it this time?"

He steps forward and whisper to Stiles ear "The waitress said that my boyfriend is cute"

Stiles blushes furiously and it clearly shown in his face, god! How can she thinks something unbelievable? Daemon is far out from his league and he just skinny and fragile Stiles (he still describes himself that way even though he had wings). Daemon sends him back to the class and winks.

"See you next time"

"Okay."

Well, his life takes a full 360 turn and never sails back again.

_Fallen Angel_

The beta eats together at the cafeteria and Danny had some business to be done so he's not in the team. Lydia had thought for a while but she finally speaks out her mind.

"It's weird"

Jackson raises his eyebrows when hears Lydia said that "and why is that?"

"Don't you see? Stiles is protecting us"

Jackson rolls his eyes "He always like that, even before he got kicked out from the pack"

Lydia objects "No, he become more protective lately"

Erica steps in "You're right, he slaps Derek because the alpha yelled at Isaac"

"That's the point I want to highlight, he stands in front of us like a mother hen to defend the child from the fox"

Scott takes the turn "He cooks for us and then made some dessert if we asks him before that."

Isaac quietly says "Like a pack mom"

Erica claps hand and point Isaac "You're a genius, Stiles is our pack mom and now we need him because we are lost without him"

"Speaking of Stiles though, where is he gone?"

They all look around but Stiles present isn't there "You're right, where is he?"

"Maybe at the library" Jackson makes his random conclusions.

Erica glares at him and say "We're going to have a pack meeting tonight but no Derek since he's our main problem too"

Allison feels excited "Is this Operation LOVE?"

"You got it right."

Three of the girls are happy while the guys, well they have to accept the fact they're in this too.

"How do you even know them going to like each other after this?" Scott whines

"Hello, let the experts handle this time while the three of you just rolls with it."

Isaac keep quiet all the time but he is smiling because he wants them all back together again like this, he doesn't care to follow everything what they say even though it's ridiculous but for the sake of pack dynamics…its worth to have a shot.

_Fallen Angel_

That night, Stiles is all alone once again. His dad busy with the new case and Stiles honestly think it's fine because he need to manage several things and Stiles is used to it after 10 years his father take the big job. He surfing through the internet when he feels someone is watching him, he turns and look at the window and sees Derek waiting outside. He's the last thing Stiles want to face now but since he already there, he opens the window and the alpha hops in.

"What do you want?"

"You know about the news and what I want from you"

Stiles folds his arms "Fine, but you need to wait"

He mumbles quietly and starts to do the research while Derek just stares at him. All the time, Derek sits there and set his eyes to Stiles and he feels his heart beating fast but he keep bear in mind control your heartbeat! Control your heartbeat! He gives his poker face when it's rumbling inside him. The alpha quiet for a long time when he heard growls.

"Stiles"

"Huh?"

Derek grabs his wrist and smells it, grumbling a low sexy growl (Stiles loves it but he will never admit!)

"Did someone touch you?"

"What?"

"DID SOMEONE TOUCH YOU?"

How does he know someone touching me…oh shit! Werewolf scents! Stupid stupid Stiles.

"Why do you care?"

"Wrong answer."

He pushes Stiles into the bed and starts scenting him, pinning Stiles and won't let him move. Like an animal, Derek's tongue sticking out and licks his white neck and his hand grips tightly both of his arm above his head, Stiles squeaks a little when he feels the tongue and the frictions between them become greater.

"Derek…"

The alpha growls and kisses along his jaw line and one hand roaming through behind the shirt, god it feels really good when he touch his body. Stiles whimper and moans when Derek still scenting him with his scent, taking off Stiles shirt he got the full access. The wolf nips his collarbone and sliding down to his pink and pebbles buds, he takes them one in his mouth and Stiles howls in pleasure. Thank god the sheriff isn't here or he and Derek will be dead in this room, he plays and flatten his tongue to soothes the pink buds and turns into other while Stiles is lost in lust and want. Stiles make a bold move and climb to Derek's lap.

"Derek"

His arms around his neck and legs around the strong waist, Stiles begin to kiss him and boy it feels like heaven. Their body moves like a dancer and Stile's finger tangle with Derek's hair and the alpha's hand sliding down to his back and gone to cups his ass, their mouth gracefully embracing each other when the two of them lost in the pleasure world. Derek have his conscious back and he draws back from Stiles, realizing for what he just done…he jumps out from the window and disappears, leaving Stiles in a really confuse condition and horny.

"Oh fuck…"

A freaking werewolf just leaves him here in horny, great! How is this even his life? What the hell is all that about?

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, Derek…jerk move I know but I plan it that way, no way I'm going to make them have sex but it's getting there so don't worry. So, I don't know for the next chapter but there will be blood and glory, oh yeah some sexy moments too? Let's just wait and see ha-ha. TTYL…


	10. The Ray Of Light : Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, new semester coming in and I have to prepare for my 3rd year which mean I may not able to write for that time period but I’ll try if I can so don’t worry because one or two chapters will be post along that time. Other than that, thank you for the offer for those who wants to become my beta and right now I have one. I like classic vampire ha-ha and since I also like Supernatural, I make John a hunter.   
> I would like to introduce my new beta Courtland for editing the stories and I’ll upload it when I’m done (actually I’m also taking part on the beta process so she needs to do a lot of recheck, I’m sorry).  
> I recalled I said something blood and glory in my last note for this chapter and I intends to fulfil my promise. Not much of the gory details but totally lots of blood involves, yeah it’s going to be messy. Summary for this chapter a little bit of lust, fight and monster. I was told to gives more actions (the X-rated of course ha-ha), I’m not an expert but I give it a shot and see what happen because I’m not really good at it.   
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine to claim and this story is pure fictions from a girl who have a lot of crazy stuff in her mind.  
> As usual Two Steps from Hell is my inspirations for this chapter. ENJOY!
> 
> unbetad so beware...

_Fallen Angel_

Another attack strikes in but this time, it was a girl with same causes as the previous one…huge loss of blood. Rumours spread like a wildfire and every people in this town come up with lots of theory, John is well aware about the situation and determines to end this. He need to find out the vampire's lair then he can properly plan on how to strikes the old creatures, they maybe have more experience but John is a hunter and the best in his field. He takes the phone and calls one of his assistant while he checks one of the files.

"Anything you want sheriff?"

He looks through it then watch the man stands in front of him.

"Yes, I need you to check all the available empty houses and abandon buildings"

"For what cases?"

"The recent attacks"

The man nods his head "Alright, I'll be back with that information as soon as I can"

He's pretty sure the vampires will be in one of these places, his gut telling him so. The last time he met the vampire clan was before Stiles is born and he doesn't have any idea if they're become stronger or more than that, John shakes his head for he want to gives his full attentions on this one. Stiles better be ready for this upcoming war because hell is going down with blood rains pours from the sky.

_Fallen Angel_

This week was probably the worst for Stiles, no, it was TERRIBLE! So much works need to be done, he had reports with Danny to write and the worse of all, a certain sour-wolf just leaved him through the window after viciously attacked his body(in a good way?). What the real fuck? Is this another trick from them to make Stiles hurts or they're trying to make a fool out of him? Laughing their asses off after they heard the story from the alpha himself.

"That's unacceptable!"

He hopes none of the options is true, it would make Stiles sad and disappointed. He is an angel but deep inside, Stiles is still the same boy who wants some support and someone to tell him everything's alright. Put that aside, he got some classes to attend and first class is Science. He steps into the class and see Scott waves his hand to sit beside him, he totally don't want to sit down next to his best friend now. Instead he sets himself off to Danny and smiles as he take the empty seats, Danny raises his eyebrows as he looks at Scott then back to Stiles.

"Problem with Scott?"

"Didn't have the mood."

"Why is that? I thought you and Scott are like best friends forever"

Stiles gaze turns to Danny "I need some space, Scott is too busy with his girlfriend."

"Is something happening between the two of you?"

"No Danny, we're fine but…look, just forget it okay?"

Danny shuts his mouth while Stiles focus on the board, hope he can through this day peacefully. The teacher comes in and the day goes off like usual, nothing to brags about and it continues on until Stiles meet Daemon in the hallway with documents in his hand.

"Hey Stiles" he waves his hand while the other firmly hold the folder.

"Hey" Stiles smiles.

"How are you doing?"

Stiles sighs, wish he can tell Daemon all of his problems but he can't. He must keep it as a secret and don't let anyone know except his father and the pack, it is enough trouble and Stiles doesn't want more.

"I'm good, busy with homework and shit stuff."

"You'll get over it, don't worry"

Stiles chuckles and opens his locker door "Hahaha, I'm sure Batman can help me"

"Batman?"

His eyes gone wide when he hears Daemon said that, "You never watch Batman or read the comic?"

"No"

"HOLY SHIT! You need some serious lessons from Stiles about how awesome Batman is, he's like my favourite superhero of all time."

Daemon smiles and Stiles cannot stop talking about Batman, how his life begin and the way he beats the villain's asses every time when they make chaos in Gotham City. Stiles then tells Daemon the gadget, the super awesome Bat mobile, every details he can come up with.

"You have to watch all the movie even though the comic explains better story."

"I see, I'll try to watch if I have time. I have to go now, got things to deal with." The counsellor shows off his files then waves his goodbye to Stiles.

Sometimes, Stiles can't remember that his new 'friend' is the new counsellor in the school. Of course that man had a lot of work and it's lucky enough to meet him in this hallway, Stiles can feel someone or a group of eyes watching his movement. He ignores it and proceeds for his lunch.

_Fallen Angel_

Lydia, Erica, Allison and Scott quietly observes the conversations between Stiles and the new counsellor when the three of them finds the pair, they hide themselves so Stiles doesn't see them. After the older man leaves, the beta and the hunter gathers around.

"Did you guys just saw that?"

Scott quietly speaks "It seems Stiles is pretty close to the counsellor"

Erica watch him "Exactly but it's more than that, it feels like there's something going on between them"

"He looks happy and enthusiastic when he met him, didn't notice that before when he got into our meeting"

Lydia steps in "We have to stop this before it is too late."

Scott turns his gaze "Why? That man have no harm to Stiles."

"Can't you sense him? That man gives a mysterious vibe and I think something is wrong with that guy but I cannot figure it out."

"Even his smells are weird, I don't think I can trust him" Erica nods.

"Whatever it is, we have to keep an eyes close to Stiles. Derek already gave us the order to watch him and you!" Lydia points her finger to Scott.

He startles "Err…what?"

"Since you're his best buddy, I want you to report on us about Stiles and the counsellor relationship"

"Why I have to do all the hard work?"

Lydia continues "This is for the success of our plan, Stiles getting away from us and we have to pull him back."

"Fine, I'll do it" he surrenders, these two are totally irresistible!

Allison then comes up "Wait, did anyone of you notice when Scott called Stiles to sit beside him. Stiles just sits next to Danny?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it. Stiles usually went for Scott but not this time" Erica said.

Three of them look at Scott with intense eyes and he immediately lifts up his hands.

"It wasn't me, I also want to know the reason."

"Something might have happen and it upsets Stiles. We need to investigate" Erica said with serious look in her face. Erica turns at Scott and evil smile forms on her face, this is bad news.

"I'll try to talk him to see what's going on" Lydia offers herself. (Thank you Lydia!)

"Okay then, we got class to go and don't forget the meeting tonight."

The four goes separates way and gone from the soon to be empty hallway.

_Fallen Angel_

Stiles just got back from and laying down on the sofa at the living room, while thinking that night and it makes his blood boils with anger. He doesn't want to go to the pack meeting today, hell he totally don't want to meet that fucking ASSHOLE! He still angry and confuse at the same time, why Derek is mad when he smells Stiles scents mixed with another man? He can go out with anyone he likes and Daemon is a pretty nice guy but when he remembers what happen…how aggressive and almost possessive how he touched Stiles in a way no one's before. Stiles just want to falls in full submission to the wolf and….hold up! He want to surrender himself to Derek? The grumpy sour wolf and the recent douche after Jackson? Oh no, he will never and ever gives himself up to the alpha's satisfaction nu uh! Derek can go alpha he wants but he ain't got nothing from Stiles, fuck him and his handsome face and his hot body (Damn!). Back to the first question, should he go there and face Derek and do like it's never happen or suck in the home with his laptop to search for more information about the secret organization his dad talking about?

"Hmm…is it wise if I go there?" he's talking to himself.

"I think you should"

He turns around and straight up his position when he see the sheriff stands in front of the hallway. He steps forward and sits beside Stiles as he opens the document that he held with him.

"I got site for the vampire's lair"

"Really? Wow, I never thought it will be this fast" he scanning through the place.

"We need the werewolves help on this one, this is not an easy kills for someone like you."

Stiles looks back at his dad's face "What's with their help? I can totally do this."

His father sighs "Some of the vampire prefers to live alone while others like to hunt in group, what you see here is the vampire lord with his strongest clan. One of the main reasons, you're still half human and vampire can take advantage from there by seducing you and kills you when they see the right chance. Other reason is you're not experience enough to handle this alone, so you need help from Derek to encounter this situation. Werewolves are capable to fight vampires with their strength and kills them, they might be immortal but werewolf has special ability to kill them."

"How?"

"Ripping their throats out and takes their heart then destroys it"

Stiles shivers when he hears the details "Jeez dad, that's too gruesome for a 12-years old"

"That's the only way to kill them other than stabbing with their heart but that's going to paralyse their movement only." His dad explains.

Oh fuck, now he had reason to go there hmm…"So, I have to go to the pack meeting and expect me to tell them about this?"

"Yes"

He rolls his eyes "How great, can this day gets any better?"

The sheriff quiets for a while and his hand suddenly place on Stiles shoulder. His son attentions back to him with his brown eyes met with him.

"I know your situation with them is not good son but the situations we have here is serious and a lots of people will die if all of you doesn't stop it. Please consider this Stiles and act professionally, don't put your emotions into the mess. I know you can do it because you're my son and I believe he is stronger than he looks"

It's unfair, how can Stiles fights back if his own dad said that words? Some part of it is true, maybe he's a bit emotional (doesn't mean he forgets it) on making decisions. This is people's life they're talking about and Stiles need to stop the dark forces from manipulating them into slavery for the evil deed. He takes a deep breath, not going to like this but it have to be done…

"I'll go to the pack meeting but only because of you dad"

The sheriff smiles "There you go, that's my son"

He's so going to regret this and he already is.

_**7:45pm** _

Stiles comes out from the Jeep and watch Derek's house, he feels nervous and anxious what could happen next. Someone's coming out from the house and it's Isaac with his puppy eyes, he seems excited when he sees Stiles comes to the pack meeting.

"Stiles, I'm so happy you come. Everyone is waiting for you"

"I can't find that surprising"

They enters the house and every one of them gathers in the living room, the lovebirds with their partner: Erica and Boyd, Lydia and Jackson then Scott and Allison (this is getting worse). The three couples sits on the couch with hands tangle with each other (so much of the romantic gesture) but it all change when Lydia notices him.

"Hey Stiles, it's good for you to come here"

"Yeah" he smiles. He can be friendly at least.

Somehow, the hair behind his neck rises up and when he turns around Derek in front of him with his famous stoic face. Stiles jumps a little but then he manage to find himself a seat, now the fucking assholes of the year made his appearance (where's the confetti and the claps? Lord "JERK" Derek Hale has come!). They quietly sits and Derek's eyes on him, he feels uncomfortable but he need to make this through. Derek begins the meeting…

"As you know, the vampires are here and they..." look at Stiles (does he have to do that?) "Want to kill Stiles and claim Beacon Hills as their territory."

"Oh that's not good, just like the previous one. You're so popular among them Stiles, a prize to be hold" Scott said.

Stiles snarls "Yeah, except they want my head the prize reward"

Tension slowly rise and Scott stay quiet after that follows by the rest of the member, oh he can play the game of silence as long as they wants. Stiles will fulfil their wish until he sees Isaac is nervous from the situation. Stiles finally decides to break through the silence.

"Right, my father said we can kill this thing and that's why I come here."

All eyes on him when he says that especially Derek with his green eyes.

"Apparently you guys can kill these guys off, with your claws and teeth. They're immortal but they cannot fight the strength of werewolves."

Derek smirks "Is this way you want us to help you?"

Stiles frowns at him "Yes, Mr. So Obvious. Give him medal for solving the problems."

"So...what's the plan?" Scott speaks after the silence treatment.

"We need to lure them out and one of us to become their bait. Since all of you are werewolves, which mean I'll become the bait and with right timing, we can kill them off"

"That's too dangerous Stiles, what if they succeed to hypnotize you?" Erica said with concerns.

"They won't, the timing is the key. If I got hypnotize, all of you need to act immediately and kill them." Stiles have to convince them, this is the only way.

"There's no other way, the vampires is tricky and smart. They can sense something is going on unless one of us is the victim and able to make them believe."

Stiles is happy someone is siding with him but it's Derek, well he got approval from the alpha so his plan will work out as it should be. The pack look at him and Scott still disapproving the idea but the alpha has spokes so he need to follow.

"We will begin tomorrow on what place?" Scott asks.

"The Jungle."

"That gay club? Wow, I thought they're after the girls" Jackson with his revelations.

"Nope, anyone can be everyone's meal today. What, you think all vampires are straight as hell?" Stiles said as he stands and goes to the kitchen to get some drinks. He takes a gulp when he hears voice beside him.

"I hope you know what you are doing here, Stiles" Derek leans on the fridge. They're alone, how wonderful it is.

He knows the risk but ask anyway "What do you mean, sour-wolf?"

"I bet you already know the consequences if plans didn't work out, you're the key for this to happen"

He place the glass in the sink "I am aware of that Derek, now if you excuse me…"

Long arms stops from moving forward and when Stiles turns, their face is inch away from each other. He can feels the breath once again just like that night, his heartbeat rises to an extent it want to explode. He closed his eyes and don't care what happen next until Isaac enters the kitchen, Stiles immediately pushes Derek off and pack his bag.

"I have homework to do so I need to go home early"

He got out from the house and quickly to his jeep, his head on the steering wheel and his heart still beat like crazy. Oh god, what are this feeling he have right now?

TBC

 

this is the Vampire Lord, the model's name is Sean O' Pry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think this is the end for part of the story since the next one is all about the fight and bloody gory stuff (I promise). I cannot do my work or focus if I didn’t write any story, maybe it’s the calling from you guys to continue the story ha-ha…anyway I will continue this story after I finish my test which is Wednesday night, so I’m saying TTYL. Comments and review are appreciated.


	11. The Ray Of Light : Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, we meet again and once again I would like to say thank you because reading my fic and I couldn't be happier that someone out their liking my story. The reason I separate this story into two because I have a lot of projects and assignment (as an engineering student, time is really short and crucial), I need to find some time to write this while multi-tasking other things. Other than that, I also have to think how to work out the storyline and the romance between Stiles and Derek since obviously, it's their love story after all. Here's the thing, I'm a big fan of plot-twist, beware of my warning because something big is going to happen. I'm thinking to become a writer but didn't have enough skill to do that XDD, anyway this chapter is all about our sexy vampire lord, blood and gore.
> 
> The dance song is Push by Enrique Iglesias from Step Up Original Soundtrack (recommend to listen to it). I'm a big of Enrique, all his songs is sexy as hell!
> 
> Have you heard Lindsey Stirling cover for Dragon age? Well it's inspired from this one (the fight scene of course ha-ha)
> 
> This will be beta'd later on so, in the meantime here's the horrible one from me haha. Enjoy!

The day finally come and everyone know their place from the last meeting (including Stiles), Erica and Lydia droves him to the shopping mall and bought a suitable outfits for Stiles so the vampire will attracted to him. Stiles just rolled his eyes as they giggle and did everything they told him to (not that he cares about it). That night, he wears them and damn don't he looks good in it. He must give credit for the girls to pick the best dress for him, blue navy jeans (even though he can barely breathe through that jean because it's so goddamn tight!), the red v-line neck shirt (not too long but enough hint to see his pale chest) that hugged his body like a second skin and some gel for his hair. Overall, he never look this hot (first time!) and pose some more until he hear the horns from outside the house and it's none other than the Camaro when he peek out at the window.

"Give me a second!" he shouts out.

He goes down and lock all the doors then take his jacket before heading out to the front's door, Derek already standing outside with his grumpy face. The alpha wears his black shirt and jeans (he doesn't need that much clothes to look hot, jealousy!)

"What took you so long?"

"If I'm going to kill a vampire, I must look my best to seduce them. So, let's get going"

He opens the door and hop into the front passenger seat, Derek come after and start the engine as they drive into the vampire's lair. It feel very awkward and Stiles try to keep his mouth shut but he can't (blame that ADHD).

"So, is everyone ready?"

"I already told them their roles, didn't have any problems on that"

"What about you then?"

"I'm coming with you" Derek says casually.

Stiles look at him "Are you serious? The vampire going to know you right away when you're with me"

"Relax, vampires can only scents something if there is blood. Other than that, they have zero knowledge where we are. Besides, it's too dangerous if you walk there alone." Derek looks at him then back to the road.

"Okay then." Stiles can already see the building they're about to go in.

The Jungle, the most popular gay bar in Beacon Hills where all the boys have their fun and some love to be found. Their plan is simple, get Stiles to seduce the vampire lord and when he give them a signal then they will strike. Derek, and Stiles in the Camaro to sort things out before they can go ahead with the plans, while Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd takes in their position; Lydia and Allison will check the situation and act before it's getting dangerous. Its weekend and everybody is going out wild like an animal.

"Listen Stiles, you need to do this right or the vampire will notice all of us. Distract the vampire as long as you can" Derek said with serious tone.

"I know, no need to remind me. I got this!" confidence flows through his body.

"Hope that confidence doesn't fade when you walk in through that door"

They got out from the car, Derek and Stiles flashes their ID card (of course, Stiles is the fake one) when the guards look at both of them then smirk.

"Enjoy the night boys" he said before letting them in.

The disco lights everywhere and loud music banging their ears, Stiles watch Derek since werewolf ears is sensitive but Derek doesn't have any effect about it. People dancing like crazy while he can see some of them already making out at the back door, these guys need some privacy for goddamn sake! He reach the bar with Derek and the bartender smile to both of them when he see the new customer.

"This is the first time I see two of you, looking around?"

Stiles smiles "Yeah, this place is pretty wicked"

"Aren't you a cutie, what's your name?" the bartender leans in since the music is too loud to hear.

"I'm…"

Then Derek cuts in "none of your business, we come here for a dance."

"Possessive guy, I kind of like it" Stiles watch the amused face from that guy.

Their eyes lurking around the area to find the vampire, Derek can't sense them since they have no heartbeats. Stiles suddenly can feel a pair of eyes watching him, when he turn side of his head; far corner on the bar is a man with drinks in hand and men around him. The handsome man raises his drink and eyes keep staring at him as he gulps down the poison down to his throat, Stiles shiver and avoid the dangerous gaze.

"I think he's the one" Stiles whisper.

"Where?" Derek's face got closer to him to pretend they have an intimate conversation.

"At the corner seat of the bar" Stiles eyes giving Derek the direction.

Derek look at it and watch the man having fun with the other guys even though he can sense the vampire eyes still watching them both.

"We have to attract his attentions and get him come to you"

Stiles look at the dance floor and got an idea, its perfect "Come with me"

He drags Derek to the dance floor, into the crowd people and heavy music banging in the background. Stiles slowly move his body and Derek just look at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing, what else?" he sway his hips a bit to follow the rhythm of the music.

Derek raises his eyebrows "you have to do better than that if you want his attentions"

"I know what I'm doing" Stiles say as he playfully open up his jacket then throws it away.

This is where the fun part begins, everyone look at them (including the vampire) when they see the smooth freckles skin and his tight skinny jeans. One hand on Derek's neck to pulls him closer and Stiles continue his way of seduction, doing the sexy waves and hand moves up and down on the alpha chest.

"Move your hand to my hips" Stiles whisper to him.

Derek just comply every directions Stiles given to him, anything to make the vampire lord attracted to him and it seems the plan is doing well. In his mind, Stiles is thankful for the dance lesson he learned in the internet especially for the dirty one. He need to let out what he have gained and use it for the good of evil. He turns around and unconsciously grinds on Derek, hot breath and heavy lights on the dancing floor makes him hazy as he feel hands both on his side and ragged breath on his neck. He arches his back and he could feel something hard down low, that rough hand keep moving up and down on Stiles' body to show the flawless feature while Derek's eyes directly watch the vampire as if it's a challenge.

"Derek…"

Stiles breath become heavy in lust and he can hear growls from the alpha behind him when someone want to touch Stiles, suddenly hard body in front of him and when he looks up; it was none other than the dark creature himself. Sandwiched by the two-man, their hands roams everywhere around his lithe body. Instead of backing up, Derek force his chin to face him and shows his smooth neck line to the vampire. Stiles is in their submission and at that point he will go down whoever manage to claim their stake, wet tongue licking up his neck and the predator eyes keep glaring at each other. He gasps when cold hand goes under his shirt and start to touch his pale skin underneath the shirt, Derek growls as a warning to the vampire and Stiles whimper when the hand pinch one of his nipples. The heavy grind from the front and back gives Stiles left blank to think anything and let the music flows in the ear. The dirty talk is a bonus for Stiles.

"I want to fuck you so hard and drink your blood while you're deep in ecstasy angel" the vampire said huskily on his sensitive ears. He bites the earlobe and Stiles moans.

"Hmm…"

Derek watch somewhere else while the vampire keep attacking him, cold touch and kisses all over Stiles lean body. The alpha behind him didn't want to lose without a fight, the grips on his hips become stronger (it could leave a bruise!) and the other man smirks as he whisper something in Stiles ear. It sounds enchanting and Stiles can't get away from it.

"Leave him and come with me, I'll show you the greatest pleasure of all time"

His eyes become dull as he speaks to Derek with monotone voice.

"I have to go somewhere"

Stiles follows the man in front of him and leaves Derek alone in there, he cannot fight the voices inside him to give his trust to the stranger but there's also part of the voice to fight the temptations. His mind full of confusion, maybe for the first time of his life he just want to let it all go.

_Fallen Angel_

It is the last sign when Derek hear the word 'angel', it means he might know who Stiles is and it will be dangerous if they let this continue. Derek give signals to Boyd who also in the club and see the beta take an exit out from the building. His sole focus is now on Stiles, who dance with the bastard that touches him in the wrong place. Derek's eyes never leave the vampire lord and his act become more possessive, doesn't approves the touch from the enemy towards Stiles. The moans and whimper from Stiles turns him on which makes it more difficult on the main mission, Stiles is in his submissive states and Derek's wolf howls to claim the pretty angel in front of him. He then watch the vampire whispered something to Stiles and the body become rigid.

"I have to go somewhere"

Stiles followed the man in front of him while leaving the alpha in this noisy club, Derek tailing them on their destinations as they exits to the back room. The back room is full smell of sex, men bangs each other, blow jobs and orgies down here; Derek cannot help but watch in disgust as he pass through them to catch Stiles before it's too late. He manage to get out from there and find himself outside from the building, tracking Stiles scent until he found himself in the dark alley where he suddenly hear muffled from the place. He immediately sees red when he watch the vampire kiss Stiles on his neck and hand squeezing Stiles' behind, Derek want to ripped out the vampire's throat right away but he can't because he need to wait his beta in the right place but still…seeing Stiles in full of submission makes Derek yearn to have that beautiful creature underneath his embrace and slowly breaking him apart. He then realize something, why he have such desire on Stiles? With Kate, he never have that such fantasy but with Stiles, he can tell vividly about his fantasies.

"Pour yourself into me"

He heard the vampire said to the helpless angel, Stiles maybe a powerful angel but he still half human and by that he still can give in to temptations. The boy spreads his legs wider and let the stranger to slot between them, Derek doesn't know if he can handle this anymore; it's a matter of time by now and he can destroy the vile creature in front of him with satisfaction.

"Let me fill you with joy and let me make you forget the past"

The fangs elongates and graze on Stiles' neck, that's the signal they need. Derek moves forward and transforms into beta form to attack the vampire without any hesitation as the dark creature notice him and steps back with Stiles in his arms.

"Ah, a werewolf. How rude of you to interrupt my meals." The vampire said and lifts Stiles in bridal style.

"Release him or you'll die" Derek snarls.

He look at Stiles and caresses the smooth face "Isn't he lovely? Such a nice specimen but too bad because he will meet death soon. I totally want him to become my pet if he's not the angel."

"I cannot wait to have your heart rip out from your body" Derek's eyes shining in bright red.

"Let's see if you can keep that promise werewolf." the vampire laugh and gone into the forest.

He calls out all of his pack member to chase the leader but then the man bodyguard's stops them from passing through, they shows their bare fangs while Scott also shows his impressive teeth to scared them off. They start to fight with each other, the pack maybe have strength to kill them but the vampire had their own advantage. They take out the wolfs bane powder from their pocket and Derek suddenly aware of it when he smells it.

"Careful, they have wolfs bane."

The leader is getting away and his bodyguards is not an easy opponent for the pack, they manage to block every single blow given to them and try to counterattack if they have chance. His beta keeps fighting the bodyguard when finally Scott ask him to go ahead and let them fight with other vampires.

"Derek, leave us here. Save Stiles before it's too late"

"I'm not leaving my pack here"

"This is not the time for alpha bullcrap, you need to go and save Stiles before their leader kill him."

Derek nods and sprints through his way to the vampire lord, hoping it is not too late before he kills Stiles but yet he knows the vampire is a creature who likes to show off their prized possession in front of everybody then kill it with heartless beat. He able to catch Stiles scents and follow it until he finds them standing in front of the old abandoned building. The lord vampire still holding Stiles and smirks when Derek growls at him.

"LET HIM GO!" his eyes flashes in red colour.

"Mark my name wolf, Valise Li Castro will kill this angel and claim myself as the new ruler of this world"

Derek jumps and try to snatch Stiles away from him but the Valise is too fast for him, the vampire laughs in mockery and scratch Stiles skin with his claw which made Derek angrier than before.

"Poor mutt, you should give up and bows down to my feet"

"Never!"

"Then you just need to watch this boy dies in my hand"

The vampire raises his hand to kill Stiles when suddenly an arrow flying through and hit his hand, he release Stiles and Derek immediately catch him. Allison smiles when she hits the spot, the vampire feels his body in fire as he takes out arrow and destroys them until ashes. It appears she arrives first and his beta still nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry, the tip is dip with holy water."

"How dare you to disturbs my glorious kill, you will pay for what you've done young woman"

"Shit" Allison in her defensive mode and ready block every single attack from old creature.

Stiles is still unconscious and Derek place him on the ground to join Allison to fight the Valise, they around Stiles to protect him and prepare for possible outcomes. The vampire turns himself into bats and fly into the woods, their eyes aware for the bats movement while searching for him. With a speed of light, the bats out from the wood and attack them with its teeth but both of them manage to duck before it can do anything. It attacks them for several time and one time Allison got cuts on her shoulder as she hears the screeching sounds from the bat.

"We must have the right timing to strikes back, he cannot change forever"

Allison gives all of her focus to the aim and when bat comes out, she shoots the arrow and hit the bat's wings. Valise returns to his original form and take out the arrow again from his body, this time it hits his side and it slowing him down. Stiles awake at that time and Allison helps him to stand up, the three of them watch the vampire lord weaken by the holy water.

"I will not die from a mere hunter from you!"

Derek walks and grab his collar to face him, he shows his power as an alpha to make the vampire aware of his states and his power to the werewolf.

"Your life ends here foul creature"

"You think this is the end mutt? The angel will die eventually!"

Without mercy, Derek rips his heart out from the chest. Blood splatter around the place and Valise eyes become dark when his source of life is taken away, Allison closes her eyes and look away while Stiles just stares there and see Derek to finish his work. Derek decides to chop off his head when Stiles stops him from doing the next step.

"Wait!"

Derek glares at him and Stiles walk towards them, he check on the dying vampire.

"I have to do something before you end his life"

"He will kill you if you let him alive"

"No, just put him down first"

Derek groans but he obeys Stiles commands, he roughly put the vampire on the ground while Stiles sits beside him and begin to touch his face.

_Fallen Angel_

There's a reason Stiles wouldn't let Derek to kill the vampire right away, he wants to know his story just like he saw in the dark elf before. His palm touch the vampire cold cheek and he suddenly drifts into the Victorian era where people wears gown and the gentleman have hats and fancy clothes.

_In that memory, he could see a big happy family playing around the garden and the parent stays on the inside watching their kids. They were so happy and chase around except for one kid, Stiles look at him and realize he is different from his siblings. Pale skin and unruly eyes indicates him as a vampire and when look at the parent back, the father had the same feature which mean he inherits them from his father. The kid laugh and smiles when his siblings come to him and play awhile, despite he's a different kind from them; they didn't care because he still a family. Another memory coming in and the kid awful expressions can be seen from his face, apparently the family want to have a trip together and want him to stay because they didn't want to hurt them. They promise they will come back and brings present for Christmas._

_Stiles sense this time is different, he walked around the area and stops in front of a big abandon house, he opens the gate and enters the door when reach the main door. He could see old painting hang on the wall and carved statue place both sides of the stairs, cries can be heard from upstairs and he decides to examine the sound. It sounds sorrowful and hurting, like someone who in needs for helps and comfort from someone. He goes upstairs and he hears the loud cries from the furthest room on the hallway, he approaches the door and slowly open it. He sees a man cries with picture on his hand and Stiles carefully walk to get near to him, the man black hair and his sharp cheek bone make Stiles assumes this is the vampire lord. Paper scatters around the wooden floor and he notice the man is already a vampire due to his pale face and cold body when Stiles touch him (he can feel them but the owner can't feel the touch since it's a memory)._

" _Why everyone hates me mother? I am different but doesn't mean I have no feelings."_

_He pleads for his faith and continue to cry, Stiles sympathy with him and brushes the man's hair in efforts to comfort him. Somehow, it works when the man's keep rumbling about his life._

" _When all of you gone in the wreckage of ship, my life is miserable. Everyone comes for my money with their honeyed talk and when I'm out of money they send me away, they accused me for the cause of my family's death and told others to stay away. Then they called me freaks and blame everything for what I never done."_

_Stiles hugs him and hushes the man, even though the man cannot feel the embrace but Stiles kind of want to do it. The man have a lot of pain in his heart, just like him._

" _I secretly wish to just go with you and died together for I didn't have to suffer all of this, I hated it but I can't. Marilyn already left me and her family don't see me as the worthy fiancée anymore and dare to told people who I'm an incompetent bastard that try to steal their money"_

_Night grows near when Stiles hears roar from the outside, what he sees is pure horror. Men and women gathered in front of the gates with torch and fork in their hands, they want the man to come out or they'll burn the house down. The future vampire goes down and Stiles follows the man's lead when they standing out surround by the crowds._

" _Your existence brings bad luck in our society"_

" _A man like shouldn't be alive and rot to hell"_

_The man begs "Please, what did I do to receive such a cruel accusations? I never done anything bad to all of you"_

" _You will die and no one cares."_

_One man beats him to the ground and other follows after that, Stiles shed a tears and feel helpless because he cannot help the beaten man but watch. Hours later and the crowds leaving him in vain, Stiles reaches up to the poor man and tears streaming down on his face. What on earth he done to receives such a torture like this? He want to heal the bruise and pain but this is just a memory. The man curls and lies there, bloods coming out from his mouth when suddenly snow starts to falling down._

" _How wonderful it is when all of us played snow, Elizabeth is the happiest one"_

_Stiles cannot help but hold back his tears or he'll cry forever, the angel can feel the sorrow and pain from the man but there's also darkness in the man's heart. To hate the humanity and vows to make them kneels on his feet one day, when that time comes he will give no mercy and the human pay for their rude behaviour to him._

Tears pool in his eyes when Stiles gets back to reality, the vampire seems to know that he looked into the memory. The night creature smile and draws circle on Stiles' hand, his breath become shallow and his body begin to shuts down. Stiles leans down his ear when the vampire want to talk something and he hears.

"If I live without hatred in this heart and met you in different way, I would totally want to know you more. Good luck little angel and I hope to meet you again in another life"

The angel kisses him on the cheek when sun rises, the vampire slowly burns in his hand and says thank you before he burns into ashes and blows by the wind. The pack catch up to them a moment later and said the bodyguard just stand there and let them engulf by the sun.

"It's over for them but not for us"

Stiles look at them and then back to Derek.

"I want to go home, my dad would be worried about me"

The memory still lingering in him and affects him as well, he can relate it with his situations now. Even though it's another version but still have the same feeling, he didn't want them to see him in tears.

"Stiles"

He's in the verge of tears when suddenly Derek pulls him up and hug him, he cannot hold it anymore when he bursts into tear. The wolf rubs his back as the pack watches them.

"I hate you"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"I need more time to think."

Derek sighs "You can have all the time you want"

They stayed like that until he feels exhausted and faints once again. He hopes he can see the vampire lord once again, perhaps in another life where their faith is different. The ray of light shining its way to a new beginning.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the vampire story is done and now jumps for another story. I know Stiles is kind of touchy-feely in this because he experience what the vampire have and it triggers his own memory as well. It's not gory as I expected (lack of ideas, sorry), I have one-short stories coming for this Christmas special and I wish Merry Christmas hohohoho! I want myself some chocolate cookies, yummy! So, see you on the next chapter and pray to give more ideas to write this quickly. Give comments and suggestions if you want hehee, TTYL *love


	12. ( Extra) Sketch Fallen Angel

Hello and again yes, this is the sketch I made for Fallen Angel. since I talked about how Stiles got a tattoo behind him, this is how I envisioned him (with the help of several pics of cool tattoo I've seen in internet).

I'll write more after I finish my exam//TTYL

PS; I'm not a good artist, just enough to draw basic outline hahahaha....I want it more dramatic though

 

 


	13. Notice

Hello, first of all I would like to say sorry because I’ll put Fallen Angel into hiatus until further notice. I lost interest in the plot and of course people also didn’t like the grammar aspect of the story which I find it understandable but among of all things is the writer’s block that really drives me to make this decision. I also in final year and will be busy for two whole semester before graduate, so I wouldn’t have time. Anyway, I have new plot to works on and here it is…

Plot

Derek Hale is the chosen heir to rule Beacon Hills after his father, he is in secret relationship with the knight’s siblings; Katherine Argent and continue to do so until his father announce that he will get married to the only omega Prince of neighbour’s kingdom…Prince Genim Daniel Stilinski.

They met for the first time but Derek not interested with the little omega while Stiles still held their childhood memories, where Derek saved him and Stiles promise to become Derek’s forever since that day. Kate and Derek met at the secret place, she told him to married Stiles and still have their relationship intact. Derek agrees and the marriage ceremony starts and unite the two kingdom. The night where they supposed to spend together ended up hurt when Derek said:

“I marry you because of my throne and my heart already belong to someone else”

Stiles remains by his side and become the beautiful husband he is, caring and care for his needs. The omega only hopes that his love is mutual. He also have some tricks up in his sleeves.

Meanwhile, an evil forces tries to take over the kingdom as unspoken truth and revenge will be reveals.

Will there be spark flies between the King and his consort?

That’s all, I’m sorry because to tell you this but it might be the best decision to have some peace in my mind. Thanks for those who read it and I’m sure I will continue if I have the spirit. TTYL


End file.
